Selena Black
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: Jacob Black's little sister Contains Spanking Don't like? Don't read.
1. The beginning of a new life

Title:

Selena Black

Summary:

Jacob Black's little sister. Contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read.

Chapter One:

AN: Special thanks to my new beta Luvsanime02 Well, if you read my other stories, you probably should have seen this coming, lol. I hope you like. In this version, Jacob doesn't have two older sisters. Instead, he has one younger sister, Selena Luna Black. Also, the current werewolves are Sam, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, and Seth.

"JACOB!" I yelled, trying not to cry. The high pitch of Jacob's steps surprised me. As he ran down the hall my ears throbbed, beating as fast as my heart. Everything seemed louder.

Of course, with the same thing happening before to Jacob, I pretty much knew what was going on, but that doesn't mean it didn't scare the hell out of me. "What's wrong?" Jacob asked frantically.

"It's happening!"

"What do you mean?" he asked, holding onto me. When his skin touched mine, he realized what I meant. His voice became calm and soothing when he spoke again.

"You'll be okay; just relax. You'll get used to it, trust me; it'll be okay." I buried my head in his chest.

"Is it going to hurt a lot?" I asked.

He let out a small laugh and hugged me tighter. "No, it doesn't hurt at all. I'm sure you, of all people, could take it if it did though. Come on, we have to go see Sam."

He stood up, carrying me with him. I was grateful for the lack of movement this required on my part. Jacob ran to Emily's house, where we saw the rest of the 'dogs,' as I called them. I had a feeling I wouldn't be using that term anymore.

"Whoa, whoa, where's the fire?" Embry asked, smiling and running to greet us. Jacob told Sam in one look what was happening. The rest of the pack was there too. I stiffened when all the eyes turned on me.

"Well, let's see then" Seth said. I blushed and looked away. Jacob lifted my chin up and nodded at me. I sighed and nodded back. I turned my back to them and quickly undressed.

This was it.

After this, I would be an official member of the pack. What if I just couldn't change? I'd feel like such an idiot in front of everyone.

I put all my effort into thinking about changing, and the next thing I knew, I was standing in front of them looking down. This was really weird. Normally, they were the tall ones who looked down at me.

Sam looked me over, and I felt like a puppy at their first trip to the vet. "Whoa, she's so beautiful" Seth said. I blushed, and was glad they couldn't see it. He blushed too when everyone turned their attention on him.

His sister seemed very displeased by the comment. But there was something else, something I couldn't figure out. Maybe something I wasn't supposed to know?

I looked down at my paws and stared, shocked. The silver coloration of my new coat shimmered in the rays of the sun. I always wondered what my fur would look like if this happened to me.

It was remarkable; the only downside was that I'd be incredibly easy to see, except in winter. I had them all beat there. I smiled. This might not be so bad after all.

I waited as Sam continued to look over me, and was once again reminded of my name. Particularly, my middle name came to mind: Luna. As in the moon, and based on our tribe's heritage. Now, I would experience all of it first-hand.

I was excited now. This was going to be great. I will show every single other wolf up. I have to. I mean, I am Selena Black after all.


	2. Blueberry

Title:

Selena Black

Chapter Two:

"Very nice," Sam complimented. "You should definitely be of great importance to the pack," he paused, "after we train you up a bit first." I sighed. Great, more work. They don't even know I'm failing… yet.

"Well then, it's early in the morning. Let's get started, shall we?" Sam said, more ordering than asking.

"Can't we eat first?" Embry whined. "Yeah, I'm starving man" Paul agreed.

"When are you two ever not starving?" Jake laughed.

Sam shook his head. "Now, you two" he said, agitated. They all quickly undressed. It was kind of awkward, so I stared back at my paws.

Having been taken care of by them since I was young, they were used to seeing me naked, not the other way around. Once they were in their wolf forms, I suddenly felt really small again.

'Great, I'm still the shortest!' I thought. They laughed inwardly, and I could feel their amusement. 'Okay, I don't know if I like this part' I thought.

'Get used to it, little one. You won't be able to keep any secrets from us anymore' Jake thought.

I pondered that for a moment. 'Oh no, that means I'm going to get in so much more trouble.'

'Interesting… I didn't even think of it that way, hmm… So, is there anything you'd like to confess?' Jake asked.

'Shit!'

'Selena!' Jake and Sam thought angrily. 'Watch your mouth!' Sam ordered.

'Sorry.'

I tried to keep my mind blank. I was sure they could feel the amount of nervousness coming off me, but I just couldn't stop it… 'I'm failing my classes! Damn it, son of a bitch!'

'Selena Luna Black!' Sam and Jake yelled inside their heads, I could sense the anger through the bond. I cowered away from them, once again feeling like a hopeless puppy. 'You are in so much trouble, young lady!' Jake thought.

'Jakey, maybe now's not the time?' I asked. Hopefully, I could stall.

'She's so in for it' Paul thought.

'She deserves it' Quil thought.

'Oh no, Selena…' Seth started.

'All of you, shut it!' Sam ordered, making them stop immediately.

I saw Leah roll her eyes. 'No, I am taking care of this right now; we have all day to train' Jake thought.

'I agree' Sam thought. I whimpered. 'All of you change back. Paul and Embry, if you guys are still hungry there are leftovers from breakfast, so go eat.'

We nodded and changed. They put their shorts back on. I walked to my clothes, but they were missing. Emily came out with a bag. I took it and looked inside. There were a whole bunch of light summer dresses. "It will be easier for you to change back and forth with these" she explained.

"Thank you." I pulled one off the top; it was the same dark brown shade of my eyes. I pulled it on over my head and pulled my long hair into a ponytail. "I hate my hair; it's such a pain." She smiled and took my wrist.

"That will change once you come with me." I looked back to see the pack walking this way. Yay, I can stall after all. I followed her into the bathroom.

After combing out my hair, she used a ruler to tie my hair into a lot of ponytails. "I've been sick of long hair for a while, so I guess this is another upside to the wolf thing."

She smiled. "I hope you like it." I watched as she cut my hair, the tips just barely touching my shoulders. I ran my hands through it, and it felt silky and smooth.

"Great, I smell like a wet dog" I said, making her laugh. "You smell really nice though. What are you wearing?" I asked.

"Try to guess, and hey, this way, if Sam bitches at you for not telling me you were in trouble, you can say you were practicing while I cut your hair."

I blushed "You know I'm in trouble?" I asked quietly.

"Selena, when are you not in trouble?" She waited, but I didn't answer. "Besides, Sam is a hard trainer. When he says he'll be out all day, he means it. Plus, I know you well enough that I don't need special wolf powers, and the way you were acting was pretty obvious" she said.

"I'm sorry; I'll tell Sam it was my fault" I said.

"I knew you would. Now, what did you get yourself into trouble for this time?"

"Cussing, which I don't think is really fair, because it was only in my head… and I'm failing all my classes… and trying to keep it from everyone" I said sheepishly.

I braced myself for her to snap, but it didn't happen. "Why would you do that when you have plenty of people to help you?" she asked.

"I don't know; school's just so boring…" Now it had to come. I tensed up again, waiting for it, so I really didn't expect what came instead.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Selena Black."

"Blueberry."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Blueberry, just like the muffins you made today. That's what you're wearing, correct?"

She sighed. "You're right, but Selena, I'm serious. God, can you stay on subject for two seconds, and pay attention to what I have to say?" She finished cutting, and was putting the ponytails with the newly cut hair in a bag. She must be donating it to Locks of Love, like Jakes'.

"I'm sorry, just please don't be, please-"

"I can't just be un-disappointed in you because you said sorry" she said. Tears filled my eyes; Emily was like my older sister. I hate it when she says that, or anyone says that for that matter. It just makes me feel guiltier.

I'd way rather people be angry with me than disappointed. I stood up and hugged her. "I'm so sorry. Please, please, forgive me" I cried. She sighed, running her fingers through my hair.

"I forgive you, but I'm not going to stick up for you this time. In my opinion, you deserve this" she said.

"I know I do. I'm sorry."

"Look at me" she said. She waited patiently while I wiped my eyes and looked up. "If you ever need help with schoolwork, come to me right away, understand?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now let's go. You have to face them eventually, so you might as well just get it over with. I knew she was right; no more stalling. I nodded and followed her out to the kitchen. The pack was waiting there.

"Nice hair" Paul said.

"Yeah, it's cute" Embry said. Quil still looked angry, so I kept my head down.

"It's really beautiful, Selly" Seth said.

I blushed. "Thank you."

Leah shook her head. "Leah?" I asked, confused. She stormed off. "Is there something I'm missing?" I asked.

Seth blushed, but stayed quiet. "You'll find out later today. Right now, you're busy" Jake said, his hand falling firmly on my shoulder, making me whimper.

"Yes sir."

Quil looked surprised. "You're not going to fight?" he asked.

I sighed. "No sir, we have a lot to do today, and I don't want to make it worse. I know I deserve this, and I'm very sorry everyone."

"Okay, let's get this over with."

"Yes sir." I nodded and followed.

"Since you're being so cooperative, which is really, really, unlike you, I'll just use my hand, and it won't be bare" he said, once we got to the couch. I was thankful for that, but he's still my brother, who still happens to be a werewolf, so I knew this was going to hurt a lot.

He pulled me over his lap. Smack. Smack. Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smacksmacksmack. "There, I'm going really easy on you, considering everything that's happening today, so you best not make me regret it, understand?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I sniffled.

"Good girl. I love you Sel" he said, holding me close to him again.

"I love you too, big brother."

"I know, baby. Now, I want you to go apologize to everyone for wasting their time, and then change back, because we're leaving."

"Yes sir" I answered, hopping off his lap and returning to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry everyone, especially you Emily. I should have come to you. And you too, Sam, for wasting your time today" I apologized.

Emily came over and hugged me. "I love you Sel."

"I love you too."

"Okay guys, let's go. First stop is La Push" Sam called. I saw Leah change; she was lying under a tree waiting for us. I ran out and changed, after putting my dress back in the bag and picking up the bag with my mouth.

'Last one to La Push is a dirty mutt' Paul thought.

'You're on' I thought. I took off running at full speed, making it there just behind Jacob and Sam, who tied for first.

Thanks again to my wonderful Beta luvsanime02!


	3. The alpha command

We changed back into our human forms and got dressed. "Leah's a dirty mutt!" Seth called. Leah came out from the trees, already dressed and in her human form.

"I never agreed to play your stupid game, and I wouldn't test me today." Leah warned. "Sorry." Seth said sheepishly.

She rolled her eyes again and then leaned up against the tree like she was waiting for something to be over with. "So why are we here?" I asked. "Sometimes, we train on the beach." Sam said, but I had a feeling there was something more I still didn't know.

"Other times, we come here on special occasions." Jake explained further. "So… since we're not in wolf form, does that mean this is one of those occasions?" I asked. Seth answered me first by walking up to me and nodding.

He took my hands in his and stared into my eyes. I was glad the bond was only available in wolf form, because I was freaking out inside. "I'm," he paused, like he was trying to gain the strength to continue, "I'm in love with you."

He waited a minute to let the words sink in and probably to catch his breath. "I imprinted on you but just didn't have the courage to tell you. Since you became a wolf today, we figured it was time." he said.

"Um… we?" I asked confused. He laughed nervously "Haha, yeah well, everyone else knew too." I looked around at everyone. "But why would you tell them and not me?" I asked. "I didn't. They sort of figured It out by themselves." he said.

"Yeah, Sel. You're the only one that was so clueless, but I guess the wolf bond did give us a huge advantage, I still think it was pretty obvious without it though." Jake said, he was smiling but he still looked very anxious.

"Yeah that sounds like me." I answered. I glanced at everyone else. Sam wore the same professionally blank look like always, Paul, Embry, and Quil looked happy, but Leah just looked pissed off. "Oh, is that why…?" I asked looking at Leah.

"This girl has the attention span of a rock." Leah spat. "Oh," I turned back to Seth, "sorry." "It's okay. So would you… be my girlfriend?" He asked. Oh man was that a relief, for a second I thought he was proposing.

I looked at Jake and he nodded. "If that's what you want. I mean, it took forever to convince Leah, so I'm not going to stop you if it's what you want. That made me think for a minute. Is this… what I want?

Seth is a couple months older than me. We're both wolves, he's pretty cute, Jake approves… well I don't know if that last one counts for anything, but I guess it wouldn't be that bad. A little odd, since I always considered him like part of my family too.

I guess I could get used to him being my boyfriend instead but wow… imprinting? That's like a major deal, and what if I imprint on someone else, I am a wolf now too. I guess I'll just have to take this one step at a time…

"Okay," I smiled. He returned the smile. My first boyfriend, I always imagined it would be way harder to convince Jake. And convincing Leah, I didn't even think I'd have to do that, so I never thought about it; Seth must have been through a lot trying to set this all up.

I'm glad I'm not him. "Thank you." I told Leah. "Whatever, can we just get on with the training now?" She asked. "Okay everyone, play time's over. Let's get back to work!" Sam announced.

"We didn't even start, what do you mean back?" Embry asked. Sam shot him a warning glare. "Sorry sir." I quickly changed back and waited anxiously for instructions. 'Could you cool it with the emotions?' Leah asked.

'Yeah, damn Sel,' Embry thought, 'You're waiting for training, not running for president and waiting for the results.' 'Haha sorry, first time it's hard to control.' Leah glared at me. 'Sorry' I repeated.

'Okay then, let's get to it' Sam thought. 'First lesson of the day will be agility.' I laughed, 'Where'd you get these lessons from Animal Planet?' Paul, Quil, and Embry laughed too.

'She doesn't deserve any of this!' Leah snapped angrily. That hurt… a lot. My mood plummeted and I was sure everyone else could feel it. Damn bond. 'It was just a joke.' I tried.

'Yeah, that's all this is to you, one large fucking joke. Well, this isn't a joke! None of this is! You think you can just waltz right in here and do whatever the hell you feel like!'

I watched, taking in everything she said. It was too painful; I had to leave before I said something that would complicate things further. I walked over and grabbed the bag with my teeth. 'Selena…' Seth called sadly.

'Stop.' Sam ordered. I tried to move but my paws were frozen to the ground.

'Come back here.' Sam ordered. I couldn't stop myself, no matter how much I struggled I found myself turning around and walking back.

'Oh that must have been the Alpha command. I already hate it.' I thought depressingly.

I dropped the bag. 'Apologize now.' Jake thought.

'But it wasn't even me!' I whined. 'Right now, Selena!'

'Fine… I'm sorry.' I thought.

'Apologize too.' Sam thought towards Leah. She rolled her eyes.

'Sorry.' She said sarcastically. 'Happy? Damn, I'm not fucking five.'

'Yay there was the magical Alpha command again.' I thought.

'I'd advise you to drop your attitude right now, Selena.' Jake warned. 'Sorry sir.'

'So as I was saying lesson one for today is agility. You will follow me through the woods and try to keep up, mimicking my moves to the best of your ability.' Sam explained.

'This as of right now is Zero.' Leah commented.

I nodded, 'Oh so I'm already doing better than you with your training,' I thought. 'Oops! I mean I'll do my best!' I finished cheerfully.

She growled, 'You better apologize right now.'

'Or else what?' I thought.

'I think her first lesson of the day should be respect, and I would be more than glad to teach it to her. Of course, I won't go as easy on her as you did this morning.'

'That's it! Leah go cool off. You don't need to be here today.' Sam thought before turning on me. 'And as for you, you will not barge into this pack and act like a spoiled brat whether you're last name is Black or not, understand?'

I put all my effort into keeping myself from crying, 'I didn't mean to, Sir. She made me, I mean… it just kind of slipped out, I can control what I say, but what I think? I don't think I can ever do that.'

'Well you better learn fast because I'm not putting up with this every day.' Sam said. 'I will Sir.'

'Sam please calm down. It's her first day and she's going to screw up a lot but you really need to just relax right now. You're letting it control you Sam just breathe.' Jacob thought soothingly.

Sam walked away for a minute to calm down. 'Selena, he's right though, you have to behave.' Jake lectured.

'I know. I'm sorry. She just made me so mad. I couldn't help it. My mind just slipped, and I felt so angry… I don't understand.' I explained.

'That's the fun part, your emotions will try to take over you, you have to be very, very, careful not to slip. Which is one of the reasons we go to school here. If one of us slipped at a public school…'

I shuddered, 'It's okay. I understand.'

Sam came back over. 'I'm sorry; I just had one of those moments. You have to stay in control to the best of your abilities, always. Even I slip up though' he encouraged. 'You just can't let it take over you entirely.

'But, how do you know when, when you've been pushed too far? How can you tell after that point?' I asked.

'I don't think you can. But that's what we're all here for. We protect and guide each other, and bring each other back when we go too far.' Sam thought.

'But what if we don't make it in time? What if someone is pushed over the limit? Is there any way to bring them back after that?' I asked.

Sam shook his head, 'I don't think so, that's why it's important that we stick together, do you hear me? Never leave or go off by yourself for too long. The consequences could be way more severe than normal.'

I nodded, 'Thank you, Sam. I love you.'

'I love you too. Now, let's get going.' he thought.

'Alright!'

Special thanks to luvsanime02 for making my stories better! Hope you guys liked.


	4. Unwisely misplaced anger

Training was rough but I managed to keep up pretty well. "Not bad for a rookie." Sam said ruffling my hair.

"Yeah well now I know why dogs pant, it really does help you cool off." I said.

He laughed, "There's a lot to learn. You'll get it though." He said as we entered the house. Emily had dinner prepared already and was waiting patiently.

She smiled at us warmly; she had to be the perfect wife a guy could ask for. I hope I will be able to be as good a wife as her one day.

Wolves were kind of old fashioned but I didn't mind. I wasn't one to complain about staying home and taking care of the kids; I love children, especially babies.

"I doubt it." Leah said breaking me out of my thoughts. I sighed and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry about what happened, honestly, I didn't mean it." I told her.

She glared at me, "Lip off to me again and these guys," She said motioning around the room, "Will be the least of your worries."

"Yes ma'am." I answered. Her eyes showed approval for a split second before she covered her emotions again. She is way better at that then I am.

Jake says my eyes are what get me in trouble the most, they always show exactly how I'm feeling, especially when I'm guilty, he can always tell.

Damn that pisses me off. After we ate we waited around for a while talking and hanging out. I yawned and of course Jake noticed.

"Well we better get going." Jake announced.

"Aw come on Jakey just a little longer." I pleaded.

"No, we have school tomorrow. After your first training you're body needs that rest." He said.

I sighed loudly, "Fine... party ruiner." I said on the way out.

"Watch it." He warned. I rolled my eyes but he didn't see me because I was ahead of him.

"Do we have to go to school tomorrow?" I asked with anticipation.

"Yes we do." He answered.

"Why? Why do I always have to do what you want me to do?" I asked irritably.

"Because I'm your older brother and I said so." He said.

"Asshole." I muttered.

"Excuse me?" He asked angrily.

"Fuck off." I said as I continued walking. He grabbed my wrist and I growled at him viciously.

"Oh you did not just do that." He said loosing what little patience that was remaining.

"And what if I did," I argued "Huh? What are you going to do about it?" Dread shot through me as I saw his eyes flicker with annoyance.

Alarmed at what I'd said I immediately tried to back away from him but he had an unyieldingly stiff grasp on my wrist. "L-let go of me." I said unevenly.

He began dragging me towards our house. "Jake stop it right now, let go!" I yelled.

When that plan failed I started to beg, "Please Jakey, I'm sorry, it was an accident, I didn't mean to say that I swear! I promise I won't talk to you like that again! Please Jake I don't want to be in trouble."

At this point I had started crying, but anyone else would too if they were facing an older brother who just happened to be a muscular werewolf, who could smack pretty damn hard, and had all the authority and mindset he considered necessary to do so.

"Stop struggling with me or Ill bare you right here." He advised.

I stopped walking and started full out sobbing, "Jake please I'm s-so s-sorry!" I cried cupping my hands to my face.

He picked me up and kept walking. I cried into his shoulder the rest of the way…

"Wake up." Jake said shoving me awake, "Come on get ready for school."

He said helping me up. I staggered for a second while rubbing my eyes. "Fuck my head hurts." I said heatedly.

I felt a sharp pain and jumped forward, "Ow Jake!" I complained.

"Don't use that kind of language that's what almost got you in trouble last night! I'm sick of hearing those words coming out of your mouth. You're so lucky that you fell asleep and I calmed down I was ready to beat you until you couldn't sit for a month." He said.

I laughed nervously, "Well thanks for that." He raised his eyebrows at me like he always does when he's aggravated.

"Okay, alright, I'm sorry dude. I was… actually I don't know, having a wolf moment?"

"Well I can guarantee that you will not get away with it again, by the way you're grounded missy." He said.

I sighed, "Figured as much, can I at least have some aspirin before my head explodes?" I asked.

"It won't do you any good, medicine won't affect you like it used to, think of it as part as your punishment." He said patting me on the shoulder before walking out.

"I guess I just have to suffer through it." I muttered.

"Correction you're going to grin and bear it or I'm going to bare you in front of everyone at the school, got it?" He asked.

"Y-yes sir." I responded unsteadily.

"Good, then this is going to be a great day."

I unquestionably have my suspicions about that, but am smart enough to not say that out loud.


	5. Secrets suck!

I want more reviews people! If you want my stories to continue then review more lol it's part of my inspiration, anyways I hope you like this!

To my surprise the time at our school elapsed without an incident, it was what happened afterwards that triggered the not so great day.

"Do you think maybe I can come over later?" Seth asked shyly on our way to class.

"Sure but why do you want to come to my house, it's extremely boring there?"I asked. Sure it served as an advantage for me, instead of sneaking out I could just sneak him in, since I was grounded. But wait he didn't even know that yet, and it was unusual.

"I just want to be with you after…" He stopped talking.

"After what?" I asked.

"After school of course." He said. Why was he acting so strangely? I was curious but didn't press further; I had a strange feeling that I would find out soon enough. So I figured I'd play it out and see what would happen when the time came.

"I'll ask Jacob and tell you later, okay?" I asked.

"Alright see you soon." I sat with Jacob at lunch like always.

"What is it?" He asked pushing his tray aside.

I picked my head up and looked at him questionably, "What do you mean?"

"Obviously you want something, you've been quiet this whole time, you haven't even eaten, and you keep looking at me."

"I'm not hungry." I said looking away.

"Selena Luna come on, I know when you're lying." He said. "I wasn't lying, I didn't say anything besides that I'm not hungry." I said.

"Selena Luna black, I'm warning you now." He said sternly. Damn what was his problem today, why did he care so much? Was he still angry with me?

"Okay, fine, Seth wants to come over today." I said.

His face grew hard, "Why, did he say something to you?"

"No just that he wanted to be with me today after," Should I tell him about how Seth was acting weird? Wait what did he mean did Seth say something to me?

Could that be why Seth was acting so strangely? Should I ask Jake about it? No I can't, I was unsure what was happening but I wasn't risking getting Seth in trouble.

"After what?" Jacob asked dangerously.

"After school of course." I explained. That was like exactly the opposite of Déjà Vu. Damn it! What the hell?

His expression turned thoughtful, "Well did you tell him you were grounded?" He asked.

"Not yet," I answered.

"Tell him I said no." He ordered.

"I will." But still when I saw him on my way to the parking lot…

"I can't I..." I sighed, when do I ever actually listen to my brother? It wasn't starting today. I don't care if I deserve to be grounded or not.

But I managed to get through the whole day without getting into any trouble, so maybe I shouldn't risk it. Or maybe it just means that today is my lucky day.

I thought about lying to Seth but then he'd wonder why I asked him to come so late, because it would be too hard to sneak around during daylight.

"I want you to come; do you think you could sneak up to my house, maybe around eleven?" I asked.

"So I take it he said no then?"

I nodded, "Well yeah... but only because I'm kind of grounded." I explained.

He rolled his eyes, "What did you do now?"

"Well I said some, well a lot; of things I shouldn't have last night."

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?" He asked, but for some reason his usual snarkiness about that subect seemed to be lessened.

"Well no, it's not really my specialty; actually it's like the exact opposite." I answered.

"At least you were lucky enough to get off so easily, maybe we shouldn't push it; Jake's not the kind of guy to be testing his patience." He said worryingly.

"Like any one has to tell me that." I muttered.

He smiled, "Apparently they do."

I smiled back weakly, "Fine you're right, and I know it. But please, I really, really would love it if you could do it for me."

"Selena you know I can't refrain from giving you anything you wish, I'll be there I promise." He assured.

I hugged him, "Thank you so much, I can't wait!"

"You can't wait for what?" Jake asked.

I spun around, "Nothing, it's none of your business anyways, so stop eavesdropping." I said.

"Excuse me?" I cringed and felt Seth do the same. We both knew what that tone meant, and it wasn't one we wanted to hear.

"Don't get an attitude with me; isn't that the exact reason you got grounded last night?" He asked.

Seth stepped in, "I got her a present, I am going to give it to her tomorrow." He lied.

Wow that was really smooth for him. I've never heard him lie to Jake before, or any one actually.

Not even our teachers when he didn't get his homework done. He simply just tells everyone the truth.

I wonder if this was the first time he'd ever lied, probably not, but probably the first time he's loud to Jake. I immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again." I answered.

He looked between Seth and I, "Well it better not, let's go."

Jake started walking and I followed him for a second, before turning and waving goodbye to Seth.

"Let's go Selena." Jake called from his motorcycle.

"Sorry." I hopped on the back and wrapped my arms around him tightly just before he sped off.

I decided to try talking to him since he didn't try, "Jake?" I asked.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Um… you're not mad at me are you?" I asked innocently.

After a minute he responded, "No."

"Did you hear about something bad at school?" I asked.

"Why is there anything you'd like to confess to?" He inquired.

"No, I didn't do anything, honest. I just thought maybe there was a reason that you're like… like this." I finished.

"I'm just a little tired of your attitude all the time; I'm disappointed, not mad, not at the moment."

I laid my head on his back, "Is that all? Have I caused you this much stress?" I asked.

"No, we are having a tribal meeting tonight." He explained.

"So?" I asked.

"So, it's different now from when you weren't a werewolf. They will expect things from you now. I just don't know if you're ready." He explained.

"What do you mean if I'm ready, ready for what?" I asked.

"For whatever they want to talk about, you haven't got a lot of training in, since it's only been a few days, and that attitude of yours… it's highly doubtable that they will tolerate it from you."

"But I've been to meetings like these before." I tried.

"I told you it's different. They will expect Sam to keep you in line, and if you don't stay there, if they think for one second that you're unsure of your place, they will demand that you be punished." He said.

"So I'll just have to stay quiet tonight, I can do that." I reassured him.

"It's not that simple, it's… I shouldn't be telling you this, most of us weren't warned first, but I know you so I couldn't let you walk in there blindly, Sam would have my ass if he knew about this." He sighed.

"Please continue." I whispered.

"It's a test. They will push you until you can't take it anymore. They will try anything and everything to piss you off. It's interesting when it's not you, or your little sister, but we all hate that we have to go through it, and so secretly that we can't even be warned. But you're my sister, your family name is black; so that means that everyone wants to see what you're capable of." He said.

"I'm confused what is it? Why? What's going to happen?" I asked.

"It's sort of an initiation, and a reminder to everyone of who their alpha male is. As I said they will try their hardest to piss you off, but Selena you must resist. As soon as you say one thing you shouldn't Sam will be on you in an instant, then you fight." He said.

I interrupted him quickly, "What? You can't be serious…"

He didn't answer "Can you?"

"Selena." He said seriously.

So then that's why everyone was acting so strangely, that wasn't just a lack of snarkiness in Seth's voice, he didn't want to come over for no reason.

It was pity, and he wanted to be there for me afterwards. He knew that all of this was going to happen.

Which means he lied to me when he said after school, so he has lied before, I probably just couldn't tell.

I didn't know whether I wanted to thank him later or hit him, but right now I had way more importan things to worry about.

"That's insane! Sam will slaughter me within a second! I can't! I won't! How can they do this?" I asked fearfully.

All I got out of him was, "That's the point, you're not supposed to win."


	6. Hotheads

Thank you so much for all the reviews so quickly, so here's the next chap quickly, just as I promised. R&R!

We stopped at our house but neither of us moved.

"Will you do me one thing then?" I asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Tell me about your turn."

I felt his muscles tighten defensively. There was a very long silence between us but then he moved.

Sensing how I was obviously paralyzed I felt with fear, he picked me up and carried me into the house, and then he laid me beside him on his bed.

He sighed, "They ordered me not to let you come with me to that meeting, and I didn't know why but I obeyed. I left you at Emily's and I didn't come to take you home the next morning. You were very worried remember?" He asked.

I nodded. "You could sense that something was wrong, just as you felt today, but Emily tried to keep you calm. Then after another couple hours you weren't able to take it anymore. You snuck off and ran home without permission, but they were waiting for you. They wouldn't let you pass a certain point." He said.

"Then I got really angry and tried to push my way through them, but Sam grabbed me and ran me back to Emily's house. He told me that the only reason he wasn't punishing me for sneaking out, worrying Emily, and disrespecting them was because I only did it out of worry for you. Then he told me that you were fine and were going to be there to pick me up that night, but just needed some more rest because of your training first… So he lied to me?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well we couldn't tell you the truth, not at that time. But now I can, even though I shouldn't be. Whereas usually this fight lasts minutes, Sam and I fought for hours neither one of us giving up. But with less training then Sam I eventually gave in. After that I was informed that being the alpha male was my birthright. But I declined." He explained.

"Why, I still don't understand why you would do that?" I asked.

"I don't want to be an alpha male, sure I hate following orders so I normally rebel against them anyways like now, but I couldn't do what Sam has to do, I just couldn't go through with it. Having to keep control of, and worry about, the rest of the pack all at once. Having to always live up exactly to the elder's expectations and having to do stupid tests like this, plus it was only a matter of time before you would change. I wasn't going to accept those responsibilities."

"I'd rather fight you, at least you'd go easy on me." I whispered.

"I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to, all of them will be watching. So this is what you need to do, don't say anything disrespectful at all okay? Maybe if they don't have a reason to do it, then they won't go through with it. But if it does happen, I want you to give in instantly. Whatever you do, you mustn't try to fight back. Please promise me you won't fight back." He said.

"Jake…"

"Do it, give me your word Selena Luna Black that you will not fight back." He said.

"I… I can't Jake. I will try not to but you know my fight instinct is way more advanced then my flight one. I will try to keep my mouth shut to but if I can't… I don't want you to be angry with me if I can't."

I didn't know where the feeling was coming from but I suddenly felt brave, unlike everyone else I was prepared for what was going to happen, and I am part of the Black family, we're not known for just giving in easily.

I had to do this. If they wanted to see a fight they were going to. Sam was going to kill me, and I knew it. But not without a fight he wouldn't.

If I had to fight; I was still hoping plan A of pretending to be a sweet little angel would get me out of this whole affair.

"I'm sorry Jake; if you don't mind I'd like to be alone for a little bit." I said. He nodded speechlessly.

"I love you big brother." I kissed him on the forehead and went to my room. I closed my door behind me and walked across the floor to my window.

I shut the curtains tightly and sat down on the floor.

"Ancestors please lend me your willpower tonight. I am really going to need it. I can't do this alone. Please hold me back when there will be no one else to do so. If I do have to fight, then please give me the strength to at least give them the show that they've been waiting for. I can't do this alone, please lend me your strength."

I wasn't sure how long I sat there but it must have been a while. Jake knocked at my door and I startled up, "What is it?" I asked.

He came in, "Get dressed, it's time." I felt my heart skip a beat at his words.

"Y-yes, I'll be out in a minute." I said. He nodded and shut the door.

My heart was pounding so quickly that I was sure everyone there would be able to tell that I knew what was happening, "Relax." I said out loud to myself.

I took a couple deep breaths and then quickly changed into one of the dresses. It was a dark green color and was very soft. Too bad it was about to be ripped to shreds.

Considering the fact that I wasn't supposed to know that this was going to happen I doubted they would give me time to change out of it, before I changed.

I took another deep breath before following Jake out. "We have enough time that we can just walk there, as humans." He explained.

I nodded and walked beside him. "Your eyes are already giving you away." He said without looking back at me. I stayed silent.

"You spent all that time trying to prepare yourself mentally didn't you?" He asked. "

Yes, but my eyes always do this; I don't want to get you into trouble." I muttered.

"Don't worry about me, you should be more concerned for yourself, I was pretty sure they'd find out soon enough anyways. Secrets don't stay safe when in wolf form remember?" He asked.

I nodded, "But doesn't that mean you'll get into trouble?"

"I said don't worry about me, you have to focus Selena, if not this will go very badly, very quickly." He said.

I nodded and felt my mood change from worry to determination.

"That's more like it," He said smiling, "No matter what happens, I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

"Okay," I said unsure of what else to say, "Thank you."

We kept quiet the rest of the way and I tried to get my mind in the right state for the task at hand. It was growing darker by the minute.

The full moon was out, the first one since I'd changed. That seemed strangely appropriate.

No matter how much I prepared myself though the next thing that happened came as a shock to me anyways.

Sam came out of nowhere and grabbed me by my arm throwing me down into the dirt.

Normally that right there would have been enough to set me off; they really must have thought this through. Each test was designed personally for the person who was taking it.

I was kneeling on the ground and when I looked up I was in the middle of a ring for of elders. They were all sitting around me on their logs smiling smugly.

Sam was directly behind me waiting. The rest of the wolves and a couple others, like Emily were standing off to the side under a line of trees watching intently.

'What's going on?" I asked innocently.

"Don't talk unless you are spoken too." Sam growled from behind me. I cringed and remained silent.

The elder directly in front of me spoke first, "Insolent little brat, what do you think gives you the right to even be a part of this pack?" He asked.

Um… hmm… Maybe the fact that, I don't know, um I turned into a bloody fucking werewolf the other day you old asshole?

I took a deep calm breath and refrained from saying anything. The elders' eyes widened surprised and then they were replaced with anger.

He figured it out; he knows that someone tipped me off. I looked behind me just in time to see Sam's expression of shock too.

He glared at the others who scattered back fearfully. Giving them a look that clearly said this wouldn't be finished after just this fight.

Recollecting himself he quickly said, "Answer him when he speaks to you." What, now I couldn't even not talk? Plan A was failing fast.

"I don't know sir." I answered.

"Why not, are you just stupid, is that it?" He asked.

"I guess so sir." I answered.

"You shouldn't guess you should know!" He yelled.

Someone was cranky that his plans were being ruined, the sick bastard probably lived for this shit.

I glared at him angrily, "Are you trying to get me to say something I shouldn't, because I won't?" I asked dangerously, as if I didn't know that already.

"How dare you!" He backhanded me across my face. Instantly the sky was covered with black clouds that were moving quickly.

I saw Jake lunge towards us but the others held him back. But it didn't matter, that did it.

I smiled as it started to rain, "Obviously I have no choice in the matter so let me make this interesting for all of you," I began with a calm tone in my voice, "with all due respect sir, you are a fucking asshole, and if you ever touch me like that again I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREADS!" I said increasingly louder.

I turned and jumped towards him quickly but Sam, already changed into his wolf form too, cut me off. 'You've done it now girl.' Sam thought.

'Like I give a shit, just seeing the terror on that old man's face was enough for all of this to be worth it.' I thought back snidely. It poured down around us.

Everyone had quickly cleared out of our way so that now it was just us two. He lunged at me and I jumped aside.

'You've lied to me Sam! How can I trust you after what you've done?' I thought angrily as I leapt onto his back pinning him down. I clawed at him viciously.

He flipped me over and pinned me down so that he was on top. 'I did what was necessary for this pack, and if you're referring to Jacob's initiation, it was none of your business back then.' I pushed against him and we rolled a couple times in the mud until we hit a tree and I was once again on top.

I pressed my paw down against his throat with all the strength I had. 'My brother business is my business!'

If I could just get him to pass out then I would win. I was still pretty sure I didn't have a chance but I was not giving up easily.

He thrust his massive head up and latched his teeth around my wrist. I whimpered as pain shot through my entire body.

No I had to focus; I had to forget the pain. I got the mindset I needed back and focused. The pain disappeared and I grabbed a hold of his neck roughly.

I shook my head back and forth growling violently as I tore at his skin. I felt the blood trickling from his neck and into my mouth but I wouldn't let go.

His jaws locked down tighter and I cringed but continued. The blood flowed quicker signifying that I had finally cut deep enough.

Much further and I could have killed him, but he let go and kicked me off of him. Both of us staggering up off the ground, we glared straight at each other.

My silver fur was soaked with blood and mud, and I couldn't put any wait on my right paw. With our heads lowered we crouched and growled at each other waiting for someone to make the next move.

"Sam call this off!" Jacob yelled.

"You have the power Sam this is getting ridiculous!" Seth agreed.

"Please Sam! I don't want either of you to get hurt anymore!" Emily cried. Hearing Emily's cry he turned his attention to her.

I could have taken him down again at that moment but I was regaining my control, I had to end this, I turned back into my human form, "Sam you just lost your focus! I could have easily attacked you! This is bullshit, make this end! Break one tradition for once, we don't need this!"

The one elder who I almost gave a heart attack spoke, "You mustn't break the traditions, everyone else had to endure them and so should she!"

"Well that ends tonight!" I yelled.

"This is a pack; we are supposed to work together, not fight! We respect and maybe fear the alpha already just on instincts! Why is this necessary? We fight and then are supposed to forgive each other the next day? All this is doing is creating tension and drama between us that we don't need! Our alpha keeps us in line without this!"

I looked down and realized I was clutching my bloody wrist.

The rain continued to pour down fiercely, "I am Selena Luna Black! With the power my name gives me I command this to end tonight! Our ancestors command that this stops now!" The words flew through my mouth as easily as if I were reading them off a page in a book.

The lightning cracked in the sky behind me and we all jumped as the wind picked up. "Don't listen to her!" The elder yelled.

But all of the others looked convinced, "She speaks the truth!" One said.

"This will end tonight!" Another agreed. Sam changed back to his human form and clutched his neck.

"I won't harm you anymore tonight." He smiled.

"I won't either." I said smiling back weakly. The wind and rain instantly stopped and the clouds disappeared once again revealing the starry sky.

Instantaneously we both collapsed on the spot from exhaustion and relief. My vision grew dark and I allowed my heavy eyelids to shut.


	7. Dramatic Discussions

AN: Lots of reviews please! Also I want to dedicate this chapter to Lautner-Black-Jonas-Junkie-91, which I had to copy and paste because it's a really long name lol, who pm'd me about writing another chapter. Like I said before I take all PMs so don't be nervous about sending me one. Hope you guys like R&R!

When I awoke I was being carried in someone's arms. I looked up and smiled when I saw Jake. "Hey." I whispered sleepily.

"Good you're awake, for a moment there I thought you weren't ever going to wake up." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked worryingly.

"Don't worry everything's fine; I was just surprised that you slept through the elders bandaging you up." He explained.

What was he talking about? I looked down at my wrist which was throbbing violently, "W-what happened to me?" I asked shakily.

Jacob stopped walking and his look of shock vanished after a moment, before it turned into a glare that caused me to cringe.

"What did I do?" I asked quickly, unaware of why he was so angry with me.

"Selena are you being serious or are you just messing with me, I am really not in the mood for that right now and if you are so help you…"He began.

I cut him off before he could continue the threat, "Honestly Jake I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Sam!" Jacob called spinning around. Sam was beside us as soon as he took another step. The rest of the pack's eyes watched us curiously.

"What's wrong, we have much to discuss Jacob we must keep moving we're almost at the house." Sam explained.

I looked at Sam, "What happened to your neck?" I asked pulling away from Jake and trying to stand.

I stumbled for a second waiting for my vision to return completely as Jake caught me from behind to balance me.

"Okay now I see the problem, but we don't have time, this is just another thing we'll have to discuss." Sam said but I could sense the amount of worry in his eyes double.

"Wait no; we have to talk about this now!" I said frustrated.

Sam grabbed me by my arm and began pulling, triggering the flashback. In which I remembered him throwing me into the dirt.

"Why the hell did you throw me in the dirt?" I asked angrily pulling against him.

I looked down at my wrist again, "Did you do this to me too," I yelled, "You did do this didn't you?"

"Well that has to be a good sign; she should regain the rest of the memory soon," Sam spoke towards Jake, "Selena listen to me, I can explain everything even though hopefully I won't have to but it's late and we have a lot to discuss so the sooner the better, just walk with us voluntarily okay."

I looked back and forth between him and Jake and nodded, "Okay."

When we got to the house Jake led me to the couch speechlessly and sat in a chair seated beside it. He looked at me anxiously.

"You're not doing a very good job at this discussion thing," I told him, "What's wrong, wolf got your tongue?"

"That's not funny Selena." Jake chastised.

"Now he speaks, ugh and of course just to lecture. Come on Jakey it was a little funny."

He just shook his head causing anger to flash through me.

"Fine whatever, be pissed at me all you want but would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on? Apparently I'm the one who's fucked up and you don't see me fucking freaking out, damn it!" I huffed.

Sam intervened, "First off I think you need to at least remember who you are speaking to young lady, since when have we ever allowed you to talk like that to anyone, and secondly maybe you're not, freaking out, as you put it, because you're the one with memory loss."

"We will definitely be discussing this later," He continued," But first I need to know the last full thing you remember."

I nodded, "Yes Sir, I um… there was school today and Seth and I talked afterwards."

They didn't even give me time to mention that I talked to Jake too. I saw Seth go rigid and every one turned to look at him.

Sam glared at him, "Seth what did you do?"

"I didn't tell her anything I swear to it!" Seth said defensively. Leah grabbed his arm tightly making him cringe away, "Someone did now tell the truth Seth."

"Wait he didn't tell me anything about the initiation!" I yelled.

Sam look of concern turned back to me, "Then you remember who did." My eyes flashed towards Jake but luckily no one noticed except Jake.

He looked anxious like he was trying to force himself to speak up.

"Why should we believe her?" Leah snapped. I couldn't let Jake get into that much trouble over me, especially when he was only trying to help.

I thought as hard as I could and my memory returned to me in full force. I was glad I was sitting on a couch and not a stool because it knocked me backwards.

"Selena!" Various people shouted in unison.

"It's okay, I'm fine… I… I remember everything now. It wasn't Seth!" I defended.

"Oh really, then who was it?" Leah inquired still holding a firm grip on Seth's arm.

I saw Jake open his mouth to speak, "I…" I quickly shouted over him, "It was the ancestors, they told…"

Jake cut me off, "No! Hell no! Don't you ever lie about shit like that do you understand me?" His face was fierce and serious and I immediately felt like a naughty little child.

I nodded quickly, "I… I'm sorry… I just…I didn't know what else to do."

"Well I didn't ask you to cover for me!" He yelled.

"Well you would have done the same thing for me!" I argued.

Jake stood up, "That's different and you know it!"

"How Jake, how is that any different, and how am I supposed to fucking know everything huh?" I challenged.

Sam backhanded me forcefully and I looked up at him tearfully.

"Don't ever talk to your brother like that again, do you understand?" Sam asked.

Seth pulled against Leah's arm but Embry helped restrain him. "I'll deal with you in a minute." Sam warned. Seth lowered his head submissively and stared at the floor.

Jake sat back down. Sam turned back to me and I nodded quickly, "I'm sorry."

Jacob spoke up next, "That's exactly how it's different Selena, I am your older brother, and it's my job to protect you. I'm the one who went too far this time, if I didn't tell you the outcome would have still been the same. You did well out their kid and we're all proud of you, I was the one who was out of line this time," He paused, "even though you're still in trouble for a lot of other things now."

This time it was Leah who moved she lunged at Jake and smacked him across his face hard, "You bastard how dare you, giving away tribal secrets so easily. What the hell gives you the right? None of us were warned and do you even realize how hard it was for me, how bad I felt when I couldn't even tell my own little brother? I felt like a monster. But everyone, even you, you asshole, kept telling me I did the right thing!"

She glared at him angrily, "I should tear you apart right here and now!"

"You say that as if you could if you tried." Jake said making an effort to sound like his usual smug self.

Leah made an attempt at another smack but Jake grabbed her wrist.

"Leah stop this, I know what I've done and I plan to accept whatever punishment I'm given. I've wronged you and the rest of the tribe and I'm sorry." He apologized solemnly.

He let go of Leah and she stopped speechlessly.

"I think we've discussed enough for tonight. Everyone should go home and rest, but first," Sam walked over towards Seth who immediately looked back at the floor.

Sam placed his hand on Embry's shoulder and nodded. Embry let go of Seth and stepped back.

"Seth, look at me." Sam instructed. Seth slowly lifted his head up to face Sam who was now towering over him.

"What did you plan on doing, if you would have made it passed both Leah and Embry? Go ahead, show me." Sam said opening his arms.

Everyone watched intently but Seth just looked away.

"Why is it you won't, Seth?" Sam asked.

"Because what I was going to do was wrong and I was out of line, Selena didn't even fight you back on it because she knew what she did was wrong, and… I feel ashamed." Seth answered.

"We've also had this discussion a lot recently haven't we?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sir." Seth responded.

I thought back and Seth has defended me a couple times lately, I guess after he imprinted his instincts to protect me from everything got the best of him.

"So you admit what you did was wrong?" Sam asked.

That's what he just said, yet he asked him again anyways. I would have made a snarky comment but Seth and I are different when it comes to our attitudes.

"Yes sir." Seth replied.

"Well then I am proud of you Seth." Sam responded.

"What? Why?" Seth asked.

"You just did the right thing without even having to be forced into it; you have taken responsibility for your actions. Therefore, I will give you a choice, keep in mind that I, and no one else here," Sam began looking around the room influentially, "Will bare you any ill will for your decision, you can either be punished, or just simply go home with no later repercussions."

Well that's an easy decision, of course he's going to go home why the hell would he just… "I'll submit to the punishment." Seth answered.

"What? Why would you do that? You could have gotten yourself completely out of trouble this time, but instead you choose to be in trouble?" I asked.

"It's not like that Selena, I know what I did was wrong, and I feel guilty about it. It's not about being in trouble or not, I want the guilt to go away." Seth explained.

"My brother knows his place unlike some." Leah said.

"Be quiet Leah." Sam said seeing the emotional pain in Seth's eyes.

"It's a very mature decision, which is why none of us would ever give that decision to you." Jake said.

"Sorry." I answered.

"Okay let's get this meeting over with then so that we can all go back to our houses." Sam said.

Walking to where Jake was sitting, he spoke to him, "You will do community service by volunteering at the reservation's cleanup program every day after school for a month. During which in that time Selena will stay with us after school until you pick her up," Sam directed the rest towards Seth, "and in that time I trust Seth here to walk her **straight** from the school to our house, which is about a fifteen minute walk so if either of them are even a second late in coming to our home, they will both be punished immediately."

Seth and I smiled at each other happily, and I felt thankful towards Sam for making Seth feel better.

"I know this may be an inconvenience to you Seth but since our house is on the way to yours, and you seem so lonely walking home by yourself, I think you should be able to manage this right?"

Seth and I were both smirking smugly now, and Seth put on his best serious face and answered formally, "I do agree that it will be such an inconvenience, but if you as my alpha, command me to take on this tiresome task, then I shall oblige."

"Well put." Sam said turning away.

Seth and I both smiled widely at each other, Sam really did have his moments of awesomeness.

"Well then everyone besides Seth and Selena are free to go, even though I'm sure Jake and Leah are staying, and well Emily lives here with me so, goodnight everyone."

The rest of the pack besides us left, and Jake and Leah waited on the porch.

"I'm going to go to bed, go easy on them and don't take too long okay?" Emily asked.

"I can't guarantee the first part but I'll be up soon, I love you." Sam replied.

"I love you too." She said heading for their room.

Sam sat on the couch next to me and crooked a finger towards Seth motioning him forward. The atmosphere in the room was once again serious as Seth obeyed.

"Seth you know what you've done wrong, and we don't have as much to discuss so I'll deal with you first. Selena go sit against that wall and wait for me to call you."

I nodded and walked over to the side wall letting my back slide down it. Not wanting to see Seth be punished, I quickly buried my head in my knees and waited.

"Pants off please, I will allow you to keep your boxers on this time." Sam said.

I heard Seth sliding his pants down and guessed that Sam wasted no time in pulling him over his lap because the spanking began.

Loud slaps rang through the air followed by small grunts and moans from Seth. I gave up and lost track after forty.

Seth hadn't said anything the whole time but now he started to speak, "Ouch! Sam please, I'm so ow! I'm sorry Sam, please. Ow Sam it hurts so bad, please stop, ow! Sammy please I promise I'll ow! Behave! Ow! Sammy I swear."

I had never heard anyone besides me call him Sammy, and thought it was cute that they could be that close.

"I'm almost done Seth, it's almost over." Seth moaned and Sam stopped after about twenty more smacks when Seth was sniffling lightly.

Anxiety took over my body and the next couple seconds felt like twenty minutes.

"You're forgiven Seth, Selena come here." Sam said.

I got up quickly as Sam was sliding his pants back on. He blushed deeply and hurried to take my seat by the wall.

I looked down quickly not noticing before what I was wearing. After I passed out they changed me into a silky black sleeveless dress that cut off at the top of my thighs.

Luckily they found the time to find some clothes for me at all, including a silky white bra and underwear that matched, which I was very thankful for right now considering the fact that Seth had just walked behind me and sliding down the wall had pushed my dress up farther than I noticed.

I turned towards him quickly pulling my dress down behind me. I blushed as he looked at me bashfully.

He was watching me, and I was about to be spanked right in front of him too.

It's not like it hadn't happened on multiple other occasions but he wasn't my boyfriend then, did that make this different?

I turned back to Sam who was taking in the interaction and waiting patiently. I took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way.

I allowed Sam to pull me over his lap and I rested my arms in the couch burying my face into them.

Seth most likely touched the floor with his hands and his toes probably grazed the floor lightly when Sam held him but mine weren't even close.

He pulled the dress up past my hips and pulled the underwear down to my ankles.

The air in the room was cold against my bare skin and I felt my face grow hotter, but I managed to refrain myself from objecting, knowing that would only get me a lecture and probably a longer punishment.

"Selena out of thee lack of time we have I am going to tell you why I am punishing you, instead of you telling me. You are receiving this spanking for swearing and talking to people rudely, like always your attitude has once again gotten you into trouble and you are also in trouble for lying, what you almost lied about was a serious offense. You can't go around lying to everyone just to get you or someone else out of trouble that is not how it works, especially not in this family, do you understand?" Sam asked.

"Yes sir." I muttered.

With that he began. The first smack was rougher then I remembered and I jumped and yelped.

He continued the spanking quickly not giving me time to recover from the last smack that he dealt.

I tried to remain silent but I couldn't help the yelps and squeals of pain that exited my mouth.

Each smack got increasingly more painful than the last, reminding me of how strong Sam really is.

After a while I started pleading too, just as Seth had before me, "Sammy please ow! stop, ow! I won't ow! Lie to ow! You ever again ow! Sammy please ow! I won't cuss ow! Or swear either! Ouch! Sammy p-please I'm s-so s-sorry s-Sammy."

I started crying freely not caring any more about whether Seth was there or not, I just wanted Sam to forgive me.

That's all I cared about. The smacks continued for and Sam remained silent as I cried over his lap.

But not soon enough after he stopped and rubbed my back gently, "I forgive you Selly."

I jumped up with joy at the use of my nickname and wrapped my arms around his neck.

My legs were on both sides of his and I sat in his lap as he held me firmly against his chest resting his chin on the top of my head.

I completely forgot everything that had happened, or was around me as I melted into Sam's embrace.

This is my favorite part of being punished, I'm not masochistic or anything, but I love it when my brothers hold me tightly in their arms.

I could feel the love between us and the bond we shared and I knew that everything would be alright.

I felt safe and secure when I was with them. Like I could take on anyone or anything that tried to get between my family and I.

He pulled me forward and pulled up my underwear before pulling down my dress.

"I love you Selly, don't forget that." Sam said.

"I won't Sammy, and I love you too." I know how lucky I am to be able to share these feeling with people who feel the same way about me.

A lot of people don't get to feel now like I do, or may not ever feel this way towards anyone.

But no matter what happens, what problems we face together, or fights within our pack, the truth is we're a family and we love each other, and nothing, will ever split us apart.

Sam smoothed my hair down with his hands and lifted me up. "Come on Seth." He called.

Jake and Leah looked relieved to see us. "I want all of you to go home and get some rest." He said standing me up.

Sam hugged Seth goodbye and Seth came over to give me what seemed like an innocent hug.

He moved his mouth towards my ear, "I'll see you in a few." It took me a second to understand what he was saying; he had said earlier that he wanted to be with me after.

"Smile so they don't get suspicious." He said knowingly.

I quickly smiled and whispered back, "I don't want you to get in any more trouble because of me."

"Trust me, it'll be okay." He whispered with one final squeeze.

"See you tomorrow." Seth waved at Jake and me and followed after Leah. We were both about five minutes away from our houses.

Seth and Leah's were directly behind Sam and Emily's, and Jake and I lived to the right of his house.

I was nervous as we walked away. Seth and that face of his could really pull off such innocence.

I sighed and wanted to break the silence somehow, "Um, so about the whole 'ancestors' thing…"

"Don't worry I'm pretty positive they'll think your spanking was enough punishment, that they're not going to curse you or anything." Jake joked.

"That's not what I meant, and that explains why he was so dam- um oops sorry uh… rough with me. But how did that happen in the first place? How did? Why did? I mean…" I sighed; "I have no clue what I mean."

Jake laughed, "It's alright, and I don't know we're having another meeting tomorrow with the elders, a less violent one, but for now don't worry about it, Sam was right, we all need our sleep."

I thought about Seth, and I had a feeling we weren't going to be sleeping much.


	8. Too Close for a Big Brother's comfort

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Anonymous dog lover & 1h2a34 for taking the time to message me about updating this story.

Everyone Read and don't forget to Review, I want lots of reviews, thanks.

"Goodnight, I love you." I told Jacob as he left my room.

"You too, go directly to sleep, understand?" He asked.

"Okay." I answered.

After he shut off my light and shut my door behind him I snuck out of bed and tiptoed to the window.

I opened it carefully and smiled when I saw Seth.

He smiled back, "May I come in?"

"No, I'm just going to make you walk back home." I whispered sarcastically.

He turned away and started walking.

I laughed, "Seriously?"

He turned towards me and grinned.

"Fine, you may come in." I whispered invitingly.

He crawled through the window and smiled down at me.

"I thought the old folklore was about vampires needing to be let in, not werewolves." I whispered.

"Well apparently it's not true for either, but I am a gentleman after all." He whispered.

"Besides I was ready to ditch anyways, I thought he was never going to leave or that maybe you'd forget." He explained.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence in me, it's really quite endearing." I whispered shoving him lightly.

"I can shoe you endearing if that's what you want." He said snuggling his face into my neck playfully.

I giggled, "You act like you've done this before, am I dating a player?"

He moved up my neck gently and whispered in my ear, "You know you're my first, but I'll be whatever you want me to be, I promise."

His lips reached mine slowly at first as we moved together, but soon the kissing became more urgent and almost desperate on both of our parts.

I was really glad I didn't button up my long-sleeved shirt because it made it way easier for him to slide it off. We used every spare second we had to continue kissing.

His lips were warm and seemed to fit perfectly with mine, like a puzzle that had just been waiting to be put together for so long.

His hands moved slowly and gently as we made our way backwards towards my bed. He caressed my shoulders first and I lifted my arms willing when he slid my tank top up over my head.

After throwing it to the side carelessly he moved towards my waste. My hands that were once stroking his neck were now pulling off his shirt eagerly.

We paused to smile at each other and then began kissing again. He stopped and tried to restrain himself, "I'm sorry, I'm not going to fast am I?" He asked innocently.

"Shut up." I said and the kissing pursued. We both knew what we wanted and now our bodies were in sync with each other as we slid back onto my bed.

The bed creaked and we paused to listen for a moment. After a momentary pause of silence we continued. He carefully removed his pants and threw them onto the floor too. I eyed his body momentarily and let him take control in sliding my sleep pants off as well.

Luckily they were silky and therefore quieter and easier to remove then his denim shorts were.

He placed his hands on either side of me and stared into my eyes for a second, "You're so beautiful." He whispered.

"Are you sure this is what **you **want?" He asked.

I slid my hand along the side of his face, "Why are you unsure?" I asked.

"No way, it's just… I don't want to pressure you." He said looking away.

I gently guided his face back towards mine, "I love you Seth, I may be a bitch, literally, but don't make me beg like one."

He smiled his bright dazzling smile that could light up any room.

I smiled back and he slid his fingers inside the waste line of my underwear. Just as he started to pull down the door opened and Jake came in holding the house phone.

"Leah's pissed, where is…" He paused and Seth quickly let go and jumped off the bed. I grabbed my blanket and pulled it up towards my face.

If Seth's eyes had been any wider they would have popped out of their sockets.

"Jake I…"

"Shut up!" He yelled furiously.

"Leah I found him, I will bring him home in a few, we are going to have a discussion first." He said before hanging up the phone. He practically threw it onto the table and angrily made his way across the room towards Seth.

Seth backed up into the wall, "Jake wait! Please Jake don't kill me!" He said quickly.

Jake grabbed his collar and pinned him tighter up against the wall.

"Jake no! Leave him alone!" I yelled defensively.

"I told you to shut your damn mouth!" He yelled.

He smacked Seth across the face but Seth didn't fight back. He just looked back up at Jake, "I'm sorry, I really am Jake, please we're brothers remember!"

Jacob's body started trembling and he shoved Seth into the wall.

He grabbed Seth by his ear and pulled me off the bed by my arm not even allowing us to get dressed first. He led us to his room and threw us both down onto his bed, "Sit here, don't move, don't speak, and don't even blink." He told us.

He had to get out of the room or he was definitely going to phase. We remained silent and after staring at each other fearfully we both looked away awkwardly realizing we were both still half naked.

He laid his hand on mine, "I'm sorry." He mouthed.

"Me too." I mouthed back.

Which we both followed by lip speaking, "I love you."

We knew we were in a load of trouble but that still didn't change how we felt about one another.

We were going to make it through this, together.


	9. Forgive and Forget

Jake paced around the living room and pulled at his hair angrily. He sighed and looked at the phone in his right hand.

He should probably tell Leah what was going on before she ran down to see herself. But if he told her she'd probably come rushing down faster.

He took a deep breath and dialed the number; he wasn't the one who did anything wrong so why should he be so nervous?

She was already in a prissy mood with him about telling Selena before her time. But there was no way she could get away with pinning this on him.

"Jake, what's going on?" Leah answered.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"Maybe our wolf senses are going stronger and now we don't have to be in wolf form to contact each other, or maybe it's this new thing called caller ID genius." She snapped.

Jake sighed, "Look I don't want to fight with you, I'll explain everything, just give me an hour, it shouldn't take that long but I promise we will be up there before an hour is up."

"Just tell me now, or I am coming down." She retorted.

Jake pinched the bridge of his nose frustrated, "Fine but I will handle this. Seth and Selena… I walked in on them."

"Well yeah we expected that he'd be there, but I thought we agreed not to make a big deal of it and punish them lightly, or however you put it." She said confused.

Jake shook his head, "Now who's the genius," He muttered, "Leah don't be so damn dense I said I walked in on Seth and Selena…" I trailed off meaningfully.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid I heard you the first ti… WHAT?" She yelled, "No, you can't be serious, I mean maybe they were just, maybe something happened and, how could they? I'm going to murder him." She resolved.

"Whoa Leah okay, easy girl you really need to calm down." He said soothingly.

"That's not fucking funny! He's so dead. They're both so dead. I swear when I get my hands on them… oh they will be too scared to ever touch each other ever again for a very long time."

"Well I'm glad you see my way on this, but trust me I can deal with this myself." He stated.

"Yeah trust, trust has to be earned Jacob, I lost all my trust for you earlier tonight, and now that mongrel of a little sister of yours…" She began.

"Whoa, you can stop right there, this happened because of your horny little mutt of a younger brother!" Jacob yelled.

"Why would you even… No okay stop! This isn't getting us anywhere and unfortunately Sam isn't here to stop us from fighting so we have to work together on this. We both know even though we, well I, wouldn't admit that we love BOTH Selena and Seth. So do what you have to do, but I want to see Selena at my house too within the hour, you're not the only one who wants to deal with them." Leah said.

"What do you mean; you're not going to spank them too are you?" He asked.

"Of course not but they don't need to know that, and a little fear might do them both some good, but I do plan on lecturing them a good bit so I'd keep that part to a minimum, but whatever else I do is up to me, you're not the only angry older sibling." She explained.

Jake nodded, "Fine then, we have a deal, I'll see you soon."

"Never thought you and I would agree on anything but deal, see you soon." She said just before the line went dead.

Jake had calmed down enough after his discussion with Leah; he knew exactly what he had to do, and how long he had to do it.

He was ready to deal with his rebellious younger siblings. It was time to give them a well-earned lesson that they'd never forget.

The teens had tried to listen in on the conversation but could only pick up the half that Jake was saying which left them thoroughly confused and suspicious.

They at least knew what fate had stored for them with their older brother, but their older sister? They had no clue on that one.

Leah wasn't the most predictable person, unless you made a very broad prediction like, Leah will yell at someone today, or Leah will get angry today, narrowing it down much more than that was a nearly impossible task for anyone to do.

As Jake walked into his bedroom he watched as they quickly looked away from each other and stiffened.

"What has gotten into you too?" He asked.

They both shrugged simultaneously.

"One, you two are way, I repeat way, too young. Two you had no protections whatsoever, and three you tried to sneak behind both of our backs to do… it." Jake finished awkwardly.

"Jake we didn't plan it this way honestly." Seth tried.

"Yeah it just sort of happened." Selena commented attempting to put it nonchalantly but she failed.

"Things like this don't just happen. You haven't even been together that long, and whatever your intention were you still snuck a meeting with each other that was prohibited, especially after the night we've had, and the fact that we were all supposed to rest. Now instead you are keeping Leah and I up just so we can deal with this insubordinate behavior of yours." Jake said.

"No one asked you too." Selena muttered, staring at the floor.

Seth looked worryingly from Selena to Jake he couldn't fathom how in hell she was able to speak so disrespectfully to him when they were already in this much shit. He would most likely have to talk to her himself about that later, but as of now he was too afraid to say anything.

Jake glared at her as she tried not to look at him, "You're attitude is just making this worse for you Selena Luna." He warned sharply.

She cringed but didn't respond. "Alright then let's get this over with, follow me."

They two looked at him suspiciously but obeyed. What was he doing? Wasn't he just planning on punishing them in his room? Were they going straight to Leah's? They definitely weren't looking forward to that idea.

Jake led them to the kitchen and stopped. He thought about making them wait there but he decided against it, "Selena go get me the paddle."

He saw both of them stiffen once more and Seth looked around nervously trying to avoid eye contact with either of them. Selena sighed but went to retrieve the dreaded object.

"Look at me Seth Clearwater." Jake commanded.

Seth flinched away but slowly raised his eyes as he massaged his hands nervously.

"You've caused me to lose a lot of trust I had for you in one night. It will take you a while to gain it back, but I'm sure I will. You said it earlier that we are brothers, and I know you meant that whether you were scared or not. I will forgive you for this after tonight, but if it ever happens again any time until you both are at least eighteen, I will probably take up that offer on killing you both," Jake smiled snidely before returning to the seriousness that he held seconds ago, "I can trust you, right Seth?"

Seth's eye's brightened at the end of the speech, "Yes Jake, I'm so so sorry, I promise I will earn all your trust back, and thank you so much for giving me a second chance with Selena.. I promise this won't happen again."

Jake smiled back warmly, "Well I like you kid, and way better than all of the other jerks she's dated."

Jake waited as his intentions sank in. "All?" Seth muttered anxiously.

But just as Jake planned Selena had returned just in time. Jake winked at Seth before turning towards Selena. Out of his peripheral vision though, he enjoyed watching Seth eye his sister suspiciously.

The atmosphere had once again turned serious in the room and Seth straightened up ready to take whatever punishment he was about to be given. He loved Selena and had even imprinted on her so he would always love her.

But now besides just talking to her about the attitude he was also tempted to talk to her about ALL of her previous boyfriends.

Jake took the implement from Selena's grip and she backed up away from him.

"Alright then let's get this over with before your sister punishes all three of us," Jacob said, "Bend over the table."

He didn't have to tell them to take their pants off this time since their pants, and shirts, were already previously removed.

They both did as they were told and grasped the edge of the table tightly. Selena buried her head in her outstretched arms.

There was a loud smack and a low whine from Selena. He gave her a couple more swats before moving to Seth. Seth tried to refrain from making any noises but after about the fourth smack he moaned lightly into his arm.

Jacob kept applying smack after smack as the two teens grasped the table tightly. They made no attempts of trying to speak and they tried not to move. Neither of them was mad with Jacob, they just wanted him to forgive them so that everything would go back to normal. Well the normal they were familiar with anyways.

The smacks continued and became harder until Selena was crying freely and tears were silently sliding down Seth's face. Jake finished the punishment by delivering an extra hard smack to each of them which made them both jump.

He set the paddle down on the table and grasped both of their arms pulling them up forcefully and into a hug. They sobbed into their brother's shoulders feeling grateful for the loving embrace.

"I love you both so much, and nothing will ever change that." He explained. No one moved for a moment but then Jake was the one to break off the hug by pulling them away slightly, and he kissed both of their foreheads lovingly.

"Now both of you go retrieve your clothes and get dressed, I can't have either of you walking to see Leah in your underwear, I don't think she'd like that very much." He instructed. They nodded and wiped their eyes before walking back to Selena's room.

They grabbed their stuff silently, neither of them saying a thing but Seth blocked the door before they left. Selena who was following him stopped abruptly right in front of his face.

She looked down not wanting to meet his eyes but he cupped her chin with his hand influencing her to look up. She slowly allowed him to raise her head and looked him in the eyes.

He gave her a look clearly saying that they had to talk. She nodded and looked away in understanding. He dropped his arm and held his other hand out openly. She took it graciously and let him lead her back to the kitchen. Jake didn't make them let go of each other's hands as he led them outside.

They both enjoyed the comfort of having each other as they walked towards his house expectantly.


	10. Promises

Read and REVIEW everyone, hope you like!

Even though they were wolves so they had nothing to worry about when it came to body heat Seth still held Selena close to him, to protect him from the cold.

Seth gave her one last comforting squeeze as Jake knocked on the door. Leah opened it expectantly and grabbed both of the teenagers by their ears before practically throwing them into the house.

She was pissed and the other three could tell that the time had done nothing for her, if anything it made it worse waiting for them to show.

"What the hell is wrong with you both?" She demanded.

They looked at each other, then looked back to Leah and shrugged. Seth didn't try, and Selena knew that if she did it would probably just make it worse.

Instead they both stared at their feet as Jake took a seat to watch the show.

"Whose idea was it?" She questioned.

We both looked at each other again. She snapped her fingers and we quickly looked back to her, "Pay attention to me, not each other. I asked you a question and I want an answer, now."

It was silent. She took a step towards me and I backed up instinctively, "Was it yours?"

I remained silent and risked a glance at Seth. She was by me in a second and I froze. She backhanded me and I clutched my stinging face before looking back up.

She slapped my arm away roughly. "Was it yours?" She asked slowly.

I was debating whether, and what to say, if I said anything. Remaining quiet might be my best strategy in this situation.

But when she raised her hand again I caved, "No." I said shaking my head, "It wasn't, I swear."

She glared at me but lowered her hand and turned to Seth. "Wait!" I called.

"Shut it!" She yelled.

She was just about to smack Seth as well. He didn't even try to move away from her, knowing whatever Leah wanted was what was going to happen.

He also had more experience dealing with his sister than I did. "No!" I yelled back.

She spun around making her way back towards me. She grabbed my hair, roughly yanking it to the side, "What did you just say to me?"

"Ow! It wasn't his idea either, it just happened. We didn't plan it I swear!" I cried.

Still holding me by my hair she turned to Seth, "But whose idea was it for you to sneak out in the middle of the night and worry me sick, huh?"

Seth looked down momentarily. Leah shook her hold on me making me yelp. His eyes shot back up immediately, "Mine ma'am. It was all mine, she had nothing to do with that. She was even worried I'd get into trouble."

"You're lying." Leah said just as I said, "He's lying."

"I want the truth." Leah growled.

"He did want to come over initially, but I was grounded and Jake told me he couldn't. But I begged him to come anyways. It was the imprinting, he couldn't help saying no to me." I answered.

"Is this true Seth?" Leah asked.

Seth nodded sheepishly.

"If I ever find out about you using the imprinting to make him do something for you again, you will not get away with it, trust me on that." She said.

I nodded as best as I could, "Yes ma'am." She released me and the temptation to rub the pain away was unbearable, but I managed to wait until she turned back to Seth.

"Come here." She ordered pointing at the floor in front of her.

Bravely, and without hesitation, he made his way to her, holding his chin up to face her. It had almost a defiant effect to it and my breath caught with worry about what would happen next.

She backhanded him just as she had me. Now everyone in this room was slapped by Leah at least once in the last five hours or so. That had to be a new record.

He looked back up at her and I could see the difference in his face and posture. He looked like he was willing her to forgive him with his mind.

She obviously fell for her brothers apologizing eyes because she embraced him in a tight hug. He apologized verbally now as he hugged back.

She pulled away, "Don't ever lie to me again Seth Clearwater."

He smiled slyly, "I won't Leah Clearwater."

She smiled back before making her face serious again, "Don't play your mind games with me, I'm still mad at you."

He nodded, and the frown returned to his face.

"Sit." She told him pointing to the couch.

She took a breath before turning back to me and my breath quickly caught again, "Relax." She told me as she gently cupped my face.

"I want you to listen to me completely Selena; I of all people know you can be almost as stubborn as me sometimes, so I want you to focus solely on every word that's coming out of my mouth, because it's not only important but I also don't want to ever repeat this again, especially away from the people in this room."

"Yes ma'am." I replied.

She let her hands drop but her eyes stayed focused on mine. I tried my hardest not to look away, and to look directly into her eyes as well as she spoke.

"I like you; you remind me a lot of myself. It's more than that though, I love you like a little sibling just as I do with Seth. Try your best not to ever hurt him though, or I don't know how I will feel about you after that." She said.

"I will ma'am." I answered.

"Good, Selena when you do things like this it disappoints me a lot. You have no clue how much. I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt either. So try your best to avoid trouble when you can, alright?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." She smiled and hugged me just as she did Seth.

"Go sit." She said pointing to the spot on the couch right next to Seth.

"Now the real lecturing begins so be ready." She warned.

Her voice was harsh once again when she continued talking, "You both are way, way, too young to ever even consider letting something like that happen. Also you had no protection at all. You two are just puppies yourself, did you even think about the repercussions?"

She continued before we could answer, "What would you have done if you would have wound up pregnant?"

Once again that was rhetorical because she continued, "I know these are different times but I'm pretty sure you still don't want to be known as the pregnant girl, and the one who got her pregnant, at your school, whether it's on the reservation or not."

"I know there are place where people accept that sort of thing nowadays but this isn't one of those places. The elders probably would have shunned you both from the group altogether which would have ultimately brought on even more fighting when we went against them."

I smiled to myself knowing that if the elders even tried to do something like that our family would back us up and support us.

"I'm talking to Sam, I don't know if this whole walking each other home thing is going to work anymore. I'm sure he will have plenty to say about this himself though." She warned.

My heart sank, I really was looking forward to Seth walking me to Sam and Emily's, and not only that but I couldn't stand to see another two pairs of disappointed eyes looking at me, because I was sure even though it wasn't mentioned, that Emily would be there.

"This will however remain a family secret, no one outside the circle needs to know, especially the elders. That is to protect the reputation of all of us, not just you too. This little incident could surely bring disgrace on the whole pack. You two have to remain the innocent little couple to everyone else, understood?" She asked.

We both nodded and answered at the same time, "Yes ma'am."

Seth laid his hand on top of mine and I could feel the support surging through his grasp around my fingers. It felt warm and comforting but there was an edge of seriousness to it at the same time.

It was nonverbally promising the strength and extent of his love for me, and that we would get through this together.


	11. The effects of sleep deprivation

First off I'd like to thank you all so much for your reviews I was really excited to read them, that's what's making me post again so soon. That means keep it up! lol hope you like.

"Good, well there's no point in walking back. We have to meet at Sam's together tomorrow anyways; I'll call him and tell him we'll be over early. Seth I want you sleeping with me, Jake and Selena you can shares Seth's bed, agreed?" She asked.

All three of us nodded and responded with a yes ma'am, before making our ways to our designated areas. Jake walked into Seth's room leaving the both of us in the hallway together.

I practically leaped on Seth. He held me close to him and I sobbed, "I'm so sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"Selena it was my fault, you can't blame yourself for everything that happens, but I do have some things I'd like to discuss with you later." He finished seriously.

I looked up at him wondering what that was about and he wiped the tears away from my face, "You're too beautiful when you're face is lit up to cry as much as you do."

I smiled, "I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "Would you please stop apologizing?" He asked.

"I'm sor-"I laughed, "I mean I'll try."

He wrapped his arm around my lower waist pulling me closer to him. I laid my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat for a moment.

"I'm really scared about Sam. I mean he's cool and all, but you know how he can be with his temper."

I started sobbing again, I didn't know this time whether it was fear or the lack of sleep getting to me, probably both, "He's going to murder us, isn't he? We're so dead."

"You're being overdramatic he won't hurt us." Seth said, but when I looked up at him he didn't look nearly as sure as he sounded.

I whimpered and buried my face back in his shirt, taking in his scent which reassured me just a little that we would make it through this together. Or we would die trying; at least we'd still be together.

"Goodbye." We heard Leah say, and we scrambled away from each other. We both smoothed out our clothes just as she was coming around the corner.

We stared at her for a second uneasily. I turned back to Seth and could feel myself blushing, "Well… I… uh… I'll see you tomorrow."

He laughed awkwardly and waved, "Yeah… see you tomorrow."

I smiled as I slinked backwards into Seth's room and shut the door. But I quickly reopened it, "Oh, I forgot, goodnight Leah."

She tried to glare at me but was unsuccessful so she smiled instead, "Goodnight Selena."

I smiled and shut the door once again. Jake motioned me to come lay with him. I joined him in the bed and snuggled up against his chest. His warmth soothed me. He wrapped the blanket around me and folded his arm over my side.

I quickly fell asleep.

"Selena come on, get up." Jake called patting my shoulder.

He yanked the blanket off of me and I froze.

"Five more minutes!" I whined pulling the pillow up over my head.

"I want you ready to leave in five minutes." He argued.

"Whatever, go away!" I yelled irritably.

"You better be up, I'll sick Leah on your butt." He warned.

I whimpered, but as soon as he shut the door I drifted back off to sleep.

I woke up as stinging pains were searing through my butt.

"Ow!" I whined quickly rolling away from the attacker. Jake had made good on his threat, it was Leah.

"Get up now or there'll be more where that came from." She warned.

I fought back the urge to growl at her, and instead I let out a moan as I got out of the bed.

She followed me the whole way outside, "Don't even think about giving me an attitude today, my lack of sleep because of you two had made me angrier than normal."

I ignored her and accepted Seth's outstretched arm which he wrapped around my shoulder lovingly, and wrapped my arm around his waist.

He kissed my forehead and we started walking to Sam's. It was still pretty dark out, but light enough however to see the blue in the sky. I was guessing it was about six or seven in the morning.

The little nap we got did nothing for me; all it did was make me as angry as Leah is. If one person would have said something about my hair or anything even that small, I would have snapped at them.

But everyone remained quiet as we walked down. When we got there and Sam opened the door I felt my heart leap. He let us in quietly and we made our way to the living room.

Leah and Jake sat on the couch, and Emily was making breakfast. Seth held my hand and squeezed it encouragingly.

Sam stood in front of us with his feet spread apart and his arms crossed, "Well would you like to tell me what this is all about?" He asked.

We looked at Leah, "I figured I'd let you guys tell him yourself."

"Thanks a lot." I muttered.

Sam quickly reprimanded me, "This is not the time Selena, remember your place."

I looked down. Seth opened his mouth to speak but I could tell he was nervous so I figured I'd just get it out of the way.

There was no reason to delay it since I knew it would happen anyways, might as well get it over with, "Seth and I almost had sex, we would have if Jake didn't walk in and stop us."

Seth squeezed my hand painfully tight now. "Ow." I gasped, "What was that for?"

"Way to be subtle." He muttered.

I looked up at Sam and his expression went from shocked, to disappointment, to anger in a matter of seconds. Emily dropped one of the pans and stared at us.

"Um let me help you." Leah said quickly exiting the room.

"I think I'm going to go get some air." Jake said practically sprinting out of the house.

I wish we would have had an excuse to leave. We both backed up away from him fearfully.

He turned around and we could tell he was thinking, and it was best that we stayed quiet.

He backhanded what I realized was one of my textbooks off the counter. It slammed on the floor with a loud thud.

Seth and I both flinched. "W-we're sorry." Seth said.

"Oh you're sorry huh? You're sorry?" He said mockingly, "You two haven't even seen sorry. Come here!"

We both cringed but obeyed the order. Slowly we made our way to him. He took another step and got in our faces.

"So I should just forgive you without any punishment is that what you're saying?" He asked.

Seth shook his head, "No sir."

"What about you what do you think Selly?" Sam asked.

My anger that was building up flared up inside of me, "I think we were already punished so this is none of your damn business." I said smartly.

He turned around smiling angrily but only for a second before he whirled back and backhanded me across my face. I almost fell but he caught my arm, even before Seth could, and pulled me up to face him.

I could feel the tears that came to my eyes instantly, "Don't you ever talk to me like that do you understand me?" He asked.

I remained quiet, all the anger I was feeling quickly turned to guilt and remorse, Sam always tried to be so nice to me and I treated him like shit.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Sammy!" I cried.

"Well I'm afraid that's not enough this time." He said standing me up by Seth.

I tried to bury my face in his arm and hide but his body was completely rigid. I backed up and started sobbing harder.

Grow up, you have to take care of yourself, you got yourself in this mess now stop acting like a sobbing little brat just because you got slapped.

I wiped my eyes and quickly pulled myself together. When I looked at Seth I could tell he was expecting the same thing that just happened to me but it didn't come.

"Now let me think about a good enough punishment for something like this." Sam said.

Seth's shoulders relaxed just a little and I was relieved when he held his hand out to me. I took it gratefully and this time it was soft.

"A spanking doesn't seem like enough, and I'm pretty positive you both already received that." He said looking at us for confirmation.

We both looked away ashamed.

"From Jake I suppose since he caught you?" He asked.

We both looked at each other and could tell we were blushing deeply with embarrassment before looking away again.

"I'll take that as a yes, and Leah with her big mouth probably lectured you for at least an hour." He said knowingly.

We smiled when Leah flipped him off.

"You want to join them in punishment?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No way."

"Can we still walk home together?" I asked meekly but with his werewolf senses he still heard me.

"Selena!" Seth chastised.

I shuffled my feet uneasily, "I'm sorry."

Seth shook his head at me and I could tell he was losing his patience; the lack of sleep must have affected him too.

Sam took a minute before responding, "You two will still walk home together but don't forget about the time limit, that is not going away, especially now."

"You both are grounded. No phones so give them up." He said holding out his hand.

We both luckily had them on us, and gave them to him.

"That also means you will come straight here and can help Emily with the housework, I don't want any complaining or backtalk, if I do hear any you're in trouble." He let his eyes linger on my face for while.

"No going out cliff diving or anything like that, the only time I want you in your wolf forms at all is if I'm making you do laps or something because Emily has no work for you, or if I directly tell you to change. Any changing without my permission will result in consequences." He said.

I rolled my eyes, the only relieve and relaxation I get was just taken away from me.

"Do you have a problem with what I'm saying Selena?" He asked.

I didn't answer him. "Selena answer him, now." Seth ordered.

I disobeyed him, pulled my hand from his, and turned away. Sam grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me back towards them.

"Ow!" I whined, "Yes sir."

"Why is it the only way you listen to anyone is if you're being or afraid that you might be punished?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I said looking down.

He threw my arm back and I looked at Seth with pleading eyes.

He sighed, "We will talk later, I haven't forgotten you're just making it worse." But even though he said that he opened his hand allowing me to take it again.

I stayed quiet and looked at the floor in front of us.

"You will train without any complaints as well. I want all of your homework done before bed, and then you may both go straight home and sleep. I will check with your guardians that you have done exactly what I've told you to do." He said.

"Yes sir." Seth answered.

I rolled my eyes again.

Seth threw his hands in the air, "Really?"

"Selena come here." Sam said crooking his fingers towards me.

I shook my head desperately, "No! I'm sorry! I meant yes sir!"

"Selena, come here, now." He said making his way to the couch and sitting down.

I whimpered and looked at Seth with tears in my eyes, "You heard him, go."

II looked at him with shock before making my way to the couch.

Sam sat me on his lap, "Why do you always have to argue, why can't you just do what you're told?"

"I'm sorry Sammy, I'm just so tired." I cried trying to hug him.

"No," He said brushing my hands away, "I'm not going to let you get away with this attitude of yours.

He pulled me forward effortlessly and gave me ten swats with his hand.

I started crying harder then I was before and he pulled me up, "Now are you going to obey my instructions?" he asked.

I knew I was in no position to argue, and I didn't even have any energy left to argue if I wanted to, "Yes s-sir."

"Good, then we're done here. I think you and Seth have matters to discuss privately, you can use our room upstairs." Sam said.

My shoulders slumped but I crawled off his lap and walked into Seth's arms. He hugged me tightly for a minute, "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."


	12. Other first times can be painful

Thanks again so much for all of your reviews! More please! The more you review the fast I post, usually I don't know I might have to take a short break after this one. Lol but Review anyways and we'll see!

I walked with him up the steps. I looked longingly at the bed and saw him nod briefly.

"Thank you." I said, I gratefully crawled onto the bed and curled up into a ball, but I kept my eyes on him.

"If you start to fall asleep I'm going to make you sit up." He said.

"I won't, I'm paying attention, promise." I answered.

"Okay, first off… I don't know how to say this but… I was just wondering... how many… um how many guys have you been with?" He asked.

I glared at him angrily and shot up off the bed, "Why would you ask me something like that?"

"I'm sorry, I was wrong to ask, it's just Jake…" He began.

I cut him off, "I should have known that asshole I'm going to kill him."

"Selena you really shouldn't talk about Jake like that." He reprimanded.

I ignored him, "Why would you ask me though, don't you trust me?"

"I do," He said urgently, "It's just Jake…"

"Forget Jake, pay attention to me." I said, I traced up his body with one finger until I got to his lips, I let my mouth drift closer to his smirking when he automatically moved closer.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked slowly in the most innocent voice I could muster. I immediately felt guilty for using his love for me against him but I wasn't having this conversation.

"Yes." He choked out just before he started kissing me. His hands slid down my waste and I immediately had a feeling of de ja vu.

But when I went to lift his shirt he stopped me, "No! We're not doing this again."

"I'm sorry; I just love you so much, I couldn't control myself." I lied.

He lifted my chin to look at my face, after staring into my eyes for a moment he growled, I backed up apprehensively, "You're playing with me aren't you?"

"I'm sorry; honestly, I just didn't want to talk about this. I haven't had a boyfriend before you I swear. Jake was just messing with you." I said.

"Then why didn't you tell me that?" He asked.

I slumped onto the bed, "Because I thought you'd take his word over mine."

He was my first boyfriend but even he had problems believing me nowadays.

"Damn you Jake!" He whispered.

"Seth you shouldn't talk about Jake that way." I said sarcastically.

He glared at me playfully.

"Aright well let's just get to the part we actually came here for, I know you just asked me that now so you wouldn't forget." I said curling up into a ball once again.

"Well then you're smarter than you act." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked defensively.

"Exactly what we're talking about Selena why do you always make things worse on yourself?" He asked.

I turned away from him.

"Selena, don't." He warned.

"Or what," I asked, "What are you going to do if I disobey you Seth? You going to ground me, make me train? Spank me too?" I asked.

He took a step in closer, "The last option doesn't sound too hard."

"You wouldn't." I dared.

He looked at me but I wasn't backing down. He wouldn't would he? Now I wasn't too sure.

He pushed me over onto my back with one hand effortlessly pinning me to the bed. He used his other hand to apply five sharp smacks.

I yelped and tried to move away but he was too strong. "Ow! Okay I'm sorry!" I whined.

He quickly pulled me up into a hug. "I love you Selena, and I don't want to punish you. But when I imprinted I knew I'd do anything for you. I'd be your friend, lover, protector, anything you need I'll always be here for you. If this is how I have to keep you from staying out of trouble than that's what I must do."

I pouted, "Why me? Why do you love me so much? All I've done is caused you trouble. I hate myself for doing this to you."

I yelped again when another smack landed, "OW what was that for?" I whined.

"Don't, if I ever hear you say that again… You are the best thing that's ever happened to me Selena. You make my life interesting, exciting, you give me a reason to wake up in the morning. Odds are if I hadn't imprinted we would have still gotten together. I loved you so much even before this, and now you've given me the greatest gift of all." He said.

"What?" I asked still pouting.

"You're love in return." He answered taking both my hands in his.

I blushed and leaned in to him. I tried to say something but I couldn't think of anything that could even compare to what he just said. So instead I let his words linger in the air and enjoyed his tight embrace.

But of course Sam had to call on us and ruin the moment, "Let's go guys, everyone's waiting on you."

I groaned.

"We'll be down in a second!" Seth called.

"Do we have to?" I asked looking up at him. He kissed my lips gently, "Does that mean no?"

"Unfortunately not, let's go." He fixed my hair running his fingers through it softly.

"No attitude, sarcasm, or any other misbehavior out of you, alright?" He asked.

"I can't promise anything." I replied.

He looked at me sternly, "Really Selena?"

"I'm just kidding, calm down, alright; I'll try to behave myself." I agreed.

"But with the family we share I can never predict what will happen. We just are not normal enough." I stated.

"You got that right." Seth said.

We walked into the kitchen holding hands.

"So how was your almost first time?" Embry asked cockily earning himself a smack upside the head from Sam.

He rubbed his head, "I was just asking."

Should have known, news spreads fast among the pack because they will hear about in when we change anyways. There was never any point in trying to keep secrets so we might as well be up front with each other.

"So did you two have an interesting talk?" Embry asked.

"Embry…" Sam warned.

Embry flinched, "That question was completely harmless."

I rubbed my tender backside over my thin pajama pants and muttered, "Not exactly harmless."

The pack clapped and laughed, "Wait to go Seth." Embry cheered.

I blushed and hid behind him, "It's not funny. He's not gentle at all when it comes to that."

I didn't want to say it so I just substituted the word that instead and blushed further.

"Really I didn't think he'd be able to do it?" Jake asked.

I froze, "You planned this?" I asked angrily.

"Not exactly but we've discussed it, and tried to give him a few tips, don't be angry it was bound to happen sooner or later." Sam said.

This time it was Seth who was blushing, "Well next time you want to help don't. He spanks as hard as Sam and I only got a couple of smacks."

"I guess that means I need to step it up a notch." Sam said.

Seth and I both froze and looked at him wide-eyed, "No!"


	13. 2 T's of Werewolves, Tempers, & Together

AN: Sorry for such a long wait, here it is. R&R, lots of reviews and I promise you won't wait as long next time!

Seth sat down and I slowly took my seat between him and Jake, and across from Embry. I cringed when I sat and hoped that nobody noticed my obvious discomfort.

"Man he really gave it to you, didn't he?" Embry teased.

I glared at him but smirked when Sam gave him another smack upside the head.

"Ow, would you please stop doing that?" He whined rubbing his head.

"Next time it won't be your head, I'm feeling pretty lenient today but this is your third and last warning, understood?" Sam chastised.

Embry looked down, "Whatever."

Sam slapped his thigh hard, "Ouch, I meant yes sir."

"Good." Sam answered.

I giggled and helped myself to a muffin. But when I was pulling it apart I felt him kick me under the table, and saw him smirk thinking he got away with it.

"Ow, what the hell bitch?" I yelled.

"Language Selena," I wasn't really sure who all said that, but I think it was everyone at the table combined.

"He kicked me!" I pointed.

"Liar, you are just trying to get me in trouble!" He argued.

"Oh, and I'm the liar? Or are you just trying to cover up for yourself so you don't get in trouble?" I asked.

"That's enough!" Sam called.

"But he-" "But she-" We both started simultaneously.

"I believe I said that's enough, now Embry did you kick her?" Sam asked.

"No…" He said looking away.

"You lying a…" I began.

Sam pointed at me with authority, "If you finish that sentence you can join him."

I huffed and flung myself against the back of the chair crossing my arms, "You would believe him over me."

"First off if you have something to say speak up, not that it matters since we're werewolves but at least know you're not going to get away with it, secondly no, I can tell when all of you are lying to me from experience." Sam lectured.

Embry's eyes grew wide; he knew that he had finally pushed Sam to his limits, "I'm sorry please don't Sam…"

"You ignored my warnings, kicked Selena when you know I don't tolerate fighting, most of the time anyways, and you lied. You are acting very childish Embry therefore you will be punished like a child. Finish your breakfast and then go wait for me upstairs in my room." Sam instructed.

Embry stood up and slammed the chair into the table, "Fuck you!"

Everyone in the room gasped, except Sam who didn't look surprised. He merely stood up grabbed the back of Embry's clothing and pulled him back, his voice was dangerously low, "You will go upstairs as I said, and when we are done and you are in control of yourself you will apologize to this family, you are only making this worse for yourself and I can damn well guarantee that you will not be sitting comfortably for at least a week when I am done with you this time Embry Call, now do as I say."

Embry stubborn glare turned into a look of pure innocence, he always wears his emotions on his face, and in times like these he really knows how to use them to his advantage, "I didn't mean what I said, any of it."

Sam let go of his clothing and pointed at the stairs, "It's too late for that now, and I will make true of what I just told you no matter how much you apologize, you're not getting out of this one."

I saw a tear stream down Embry's face as he quickly nodded and ran up the steps. Sam sighed.

I knew how hard it was for him to be so stern all of the time, but there was no way getting around it as the alpha of the pack. One of the reasons Jake refused the job. I wasn't sure if Jake would be able to manage all of us if he would have even tried though.

Sam was definitely the best at this, I am really glad I'm not in his position. But even more glad that I'm not in Embry's position at the moment.

"I'm sorry too; I could have confronted the situation better than I did, so I'm sorry for causing more trouble." I apologized.

Sam smiled, "Who are you and what have you done with Selena?" He paused, "Thank you though, I appreciate it. Finish your breakfast."

I nodded and smiled at the approving looks I got from both Jake and Seth too. It felt good to be good. Not that it was going to last very long. But hey they can dream.

After breakfast we changed into our wolf forms and lay around outside waiting for Sam and Embry to be finished. Seth and I chose a shady spot under a nearby tree and cuddled up next to each other.

'I love you' Seth thought.

'I love you too.' I thought back.

'Can't you guys keep your conversations to yourself?' Quil laughed.

'I think we all would love that if we could' I retorted.

'Yeah, really not looking forward to hearing about how depressed Embry is, that boy is way over dramatic.' Leah thought.

'Oh, like you aren't?' Seth and I thought simultaneously.

'Watch it.' She warned.

We laughed, 'Sorry, hard to control.'

'Jake, why are you being so quiet?' Seth asked.

'Is anyone else nervous about this meeting?' He asked.

'Grow a pair Jake.' Leah snapped.

'Easy for you to say Leah, although I should be the one, who's most worried, and possibly Sam and Jake I guess.' I thought.

'I am worried about you, but what if they find out that I broke the tradition?' He asked.

'They won't, it's a pack secret and we're keeping it that way.' Leah thought.

'Yeah Leah's right, we're in this together.' Seth thought.

'This doesn't make it different from anything else in our lives.' I thought.

Embry changed into his wolf form quickly and joined us. I sat up straight and he nuzzled my neck with his muzzle, 'I'm sorry, I love you sister, do you forgive me?'

I nudged him playfully, 'Of course brother.'

He wagged his tail and I laughed. Embry could be such a playful sweetheart when he wasn't trapped in one of his moods.

"I expect you all to be at your best behavior for this meeting, whoever isn't will have to answer to me." Sam warned just before changing.

'Yes Sir.' We all thought in unison.

He sprinted through us taking the lead. Jake and I followed right behind him in our usual spots. Then there was Seth and Leah, and behind them Quil and Embry.

We ran together, we trained together; we grew up together, and practically lived together.

Like everything else in our hectic lives, I knew we would get through this, and every other challenge we faced, together.


	14. New discoveries

AN: Here it is the chap you've all been waiting for, I want lots of reviews people!

We arrived right on time as always. Sam took these meetings very seriously, and they were not something I would ever want to arrive late for.

We all took our places in our usual seat beside each other in the circle. I sat between Sam and Leah, and Embry sat beside us. On the opposite side were Jake, Seth, and Quil. I wanted to have Jake and Seth beside me more than anything but we sat in formation as always.

Even thought they weren't beside me like I wanted though I could sense them along with the other members of the pack. They were here to support, and protect me if necessary. I wasn't used to having all the attention during these meeting but now I felt like a giant spotlight was on me.

It is usually Sam's duty to speak for us, and sometimes Jake helped out, but now I had the feeling that I was about to get way more involved, considering the circumstances of this previously unscheduled meeting.

All of us waited, I was unsure what for but the elders remained silent. A couple of them looked calm, while others looked anxious and desperate to get this over with. They weren't used to having to do this by themselves but ever since our father left to establish a bond with another small pack that were keeping an eye out on the Cullen's extended family the Denali coven, Harry Clearwater has been in charge.

As the head of the tribal council our father was the only one who could take care of that task. Since it had to be two tribal leaders to make the bond, our father was able to take a much deserved vacation. However Harry Clearwater himself has kept close contact with him to fill him in on everything that has been happening while he was gone, and man has that been a lot.

Sam was the first to break the silence, "Has anything like this ever happened before?"

"We haven't been able to do much research on the subject considering the short time that has elapsed between the event and this meeting," He began but was interrupted.

"Well whose stupid idea was it to have a meeting this soon?" I muttered, apparently a little too loudly because everyone now brought their attention to me, "Sorry."

"Will you excuse us for a moment please?" Sam said with more telling then asking in his voice. But I saw Harry nod with understanding anyways.

His eyes told me to follow him without speaking but I remembered what he said earlier and didn't want to go, "But Sam I already…" He pulled me up by the back of the neck and pushed me away from the circle.

"Ouch, I'm sor..." I tried.

He held onto my shoulder with his left hand and used his right hand to point directly at my face warningly, "If you say one more word without being asked to speak, and I mean it Selena one more, and you will be a very, very, sorry little pup, understand?" He asked.

I nodded and he smacked me upside the back of my head, "Ouch yes I understand sir."

"Good." He started dragging me back by my arm but I spun around placing a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Wait, am I going to be in trouble once we leave?" I asked worryingly.

"That has yet to be decided, now get your ass back over to that circle and apologize." He said pointing back at the circle now.

"Yes sir." I almost jogged back over fleeing the angry steps that came from right behind me.

"I'm sorry that was extremely rude of me, and I didn't mean anything by it." I said.

Sam took his place beside me.

"Well then Miss Black I will ask you to refrain from adding any more comments so that I can speak." Harry said.

I nodded, "Yes sir, sorry."

"I'm sure there are other things he'd like to ask you to refrain from if he knew." Leah said, only loud enough for the pack alone to hear.

I flinched forward on the log as Sam grabbed her arm and smacked her in the face, "Not another word Leah and I mean it." Before releasing her I heard him whisper, "That incident is strictly between us and you know it."

"Yes sir." Leah reluctantly answered before wisely shutting her mouth for once.

I knew that Seth and I were very lucky that his and her parents, Harry and Sue, had made plans to visit their sister that night. I liked them and if I had to deal with the guilt of them knowing about that too, I just don't think I could have taken it.

"Do you have your pack in line enough now that I can continue?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir, I apologize for their behavior, please continue." Sam said.

"As I was saying, we haven't been able to do much research on the subject considering the short time that has elapsed between the event and this meeting. However, I did have time to speak with Billy and see if he could enlighten us on any of this. He has read about this happening before and apparently it is possible. Selena he told me to ask you to explain your point of the story." He said.

"Well, I don't really have much of a point," I began but noticed Sam's fierce look and continued, "But I'll try. It wasn't like I was controlling it or anything." I started.

"The weather you mean?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but also the speaking as well. It felt more as if someone was speaking through me, saying the words as I sort of sat back and watched and listened. It was like I could feel the words coming out of my mouth but I couldn't stop them even if I tried. It was definitely not the most comfortable feeling however, as it happened I could feel the strength and power behind the speaker surging through me, it was as if she was," I was cut short again.

"Wait you say she as if you know who this ancestor of ours was." Quil Ateara Sr. said.

"Well she must at least have a theory, who do you think was inside you?" Harry asked.

"I believe that it was the third wife herself." I explained.

"Are you sure Selena?" Sam asked.

"Not one hundred percent," I admitted, "But maybe about ninety-six percent."

"That's a very specific number." Seth said.

"Yeah well I thought it would seem more significant." I answered.

"Now is not the time you two, Selena focus what was it you were saying about as if she was?" Sam asked.

"Oh right, sorry, as if she was I don't know the right word to use, I guess linked or connected, there was definitely a strong connection between us as if we were attached somehow." I clarified.

"What does this mean?" Jake asked.

"It means you're father was right," Harry said, "Your sister is a vessel."

They all turned to me and I felt like I was shrinking beneath their gazes. As anxious as I was to learn what this meant, I just wished that everyone would stop staring at me, I would of done anything to be the furthest thing away from their center of attention.

AN: Lost of reviews people!


	15. No worries

AN: Sorry about the wait, thanks for the reviews, I want more!

...

"It means your father was right," Harry said, "Your sister is a vessel."

They all turned to me and I felt like I was shrinking beneath their gazes. As anxious as I was to learn what this meant, I just wished that everyone would stop staring at me, I would of done anything to be the furthest thing away from their center of attention.

...

ch. 15

"Well what does that mean?" I asked anxiously.

"Selena calm down." Sam warned.

I stood up, "Don't tell me to calm down, if you were in my position would you be calm?" I asked, "I'm sick of you all staring at me like I know something, I'm not holding back so I don't want you to either, tell me what's going on!"

"Selena…" Sam warned towering over me now, "Be patient, the only people who know anything are Harry and your father; you can't take on all of this at once."

"Well why do I have to take on any of it at all? Why does she want me? What does she want with me?" I asked.

He pulled me down gently by my arm and I took my seat next to him.

"That's the part we don't know yet. The why factor, we do however know that you are who they chose as their vessel, and you can't change that. Sometimes when packs grow as much as ours has the ancestors feel like they need to help guide them and so they intervene when they feel that it is needed." He explained.

"So they wanted to stop the fighting in between the pack we all get that but why the third wife, I mean if it was her? We all know the story of how she sacrificed herself but why would she be the one to intervene?" I asked.

"She most likely didn't do it alone," He started.

"What you mean like a group decision between our ancestors?" I asked.

"Precisely, the one who inhabits the vessel is said to be chosen for various reasons, it should be someone well respected among our specific tribe, which she is, and she should have some sort of connection with the vessel. That's the main part we were hoping you would know." He said.

I thought about the story, what made me like her? She wasn't a wolf… She killed herself to protect her family; I could see myself doing that but was that really a connection? Wouldn't all of us die to protect the ones we love?

I shook my head, "I'm sorry… I can't…"

"You can't what? We really need to know if you know something Selena." Harry insisted.

"I'm sorry… I told you everything I know, honestly." I answered.

Sam stood up and pulled me up by my hand.

"But we need…" Harry started.

"Head to the house," He instructed lightly pushing me forward.

I walked quickly into the trees, undressed, and changed into my wolf form, before taking off to distance myself from the others.

Sam interrupted him, "No, she needs time, we all do, all we can do now is wait and let everything all play out. So is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"That's all then, meeting adjourned." Harry said.

I ran at full speed trying to clear my head of everything that's been happening lately. I changed and decided to just sit outside on the porch for a few more minutes until they returned.

Sam wore an irritated expression on his face when he returned, "Please Sammy, I'm sorry about how I acted there."

He hugged me in a tight embrace, "Don't worry I'm not mad at you, you handled everything surprisingly well."

"Thank you sir," I answered as he pulled away from me.

"I just want you to remember that if you do find out anything, you can tell us everything, we are all here for you." Sam said.

"I know, and I will." I answered half heartedly, there's a pretty good chance that I'd tell them whatever it was but… I just don't know anything yet, I'll come to that decision when I get there.

Who knows maybe all of this will just go away and never happen again? Maybe it was just a once in a lifetime event.

"Whatever I'm starving can we eat?" Embry asked.

I smiled, "You never stop eating!"

"Uh yeah I do, I didn't eat during the whole meeting, and that's a lot of stressful stuff, we should really bring food to those." Embry whined.

"Yeah that's professional," I said sarcastically.

Seth was walking towards me, "Selena can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," I answered nonchalantly.

"Alone. Upstairs." He said.

Shit, now what? "Yeah… sure." I answered sheepishly.

I followed him inside and upstairs, please don't be angry with me, please don't be angry with me, I kept repeating that in my head until we made it to the room.

He sat on the bed, "What did I do?"

He slid his hand out and I took it, and he pulled me forward, "Nothing."

I stood between his legs and he kissed me, "I love you."

And? "And I'm worried about you." He added.

"Why? It's not really that bad," I started, wrapping my hands around his.

"Not yet anyways," He continued.

"I can handle this." I told him.

"But I can't, I mean I don't know if I can." He said.

I kissed him this time, "Trust me." I whispered.

"But how? You have no clue what is going to happen, none of us do… and how can you be so calm about all of this?" He asked.

"Because I understand that I can't change it, this, whatever this is, it's not my decision, so I just have to hope, and make sure that everything will turn out okay, that's all I can do. There's no point in worrying about it now." I said.

He looked away and I whispered in his ear with the sexiest tone I could, "We could spend our time doing, way, way, better things."

"You're so naughty." He whispered.

I smiled, "It's one of my best characteristics."

He pulled me on top of him and I giggled, "Shh, be quiet, wolf ears." We started kissing again but then we heard footsteps, I quickly jumped off of him and ended up falling on the floor. I couldn't contain my laughter and neither could he as he scooted off the bed.

He quickly smoothed out the sheets and I stood up just as Sam opened the door, "Come on guys time to eat, and I have to change."

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing as I exited the room around Sam. When we were both in the hallway we looked at each other and started cracking up. I held his hand and we both headed down the stairs together.


	16. Competition

AN: Lots of reviews!

"What could you two possibly be laughing about?" Leah asked when we made it to the kitchen.

Seth sat down beside her and I took an empty seat between him and Jake, "Nothing," we both answered simultaneously.

Emily smiled but Leah just rolled her eyes. I stood up, "Oh um sorry Emily, can I help you with anything?"

"You're fine Selly, but since you offered would you mind getting the plates out of the cupboard?" She asked.

"No problem," I grabbed the plates and set them on the table, but when I set the last plate down in front of Seth he grabbed me and pulled me down so that I was sitting on his lap, making me squeal.

I giggled as I looked up into his eyes, "jerk."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "What are you up to now?"

"Nothing I was just helping, you know like you should be doing too since we are both under full lockdown until Sam tells us otherwise." I answered teasingly.

He fake gasped, "Are you saying that you're better at this then I am?"

I flipped my hair back behind me and answered cockily, "Well I do have more experience at being in trouble and then working my way out of it than you do."

"She's right," everyone agreed.

"See?" I asked, and then I thought for a second, "Hey!"

Seth brought my face back towards his and continued our conversation with a wry smile, "Oh it is so on, we'll see whose better, and I am so going to win at this best behaved stuff, since I have more experience at that."

"I think you just have better luck when it comes to not getting caught." I said.

"What does she mean by that?" Leah interrupted.

"Nothing," We answered again smiling at her.

"See you on the flip side loser," I answered as I stood up.

He slapped my ass playfully as I walked away and I looked back over my shoulder, "Watch it," he warned.

I smiled as I grabbed myself a bottle of water out of the fridge, "Does anyone else want water?"

They all raised their hands and I passed everyone one except for Seth. I sat down and he looked at me questioningly, "I raised my hand too."

I smiled, "Get it yourself."

"Ohhh," Embry and Paul said smiling.

"She told you." Embry said.

I laughed and couldn't stop grinning. Seth tried to grab my bottle off of the table but I grabbed it first. He turned towards Leah, "Don't even think about it."

I smiled again hehe I win. Seth sighed and got up but when he stepped past me he spun and grabbed the bottle from my hands, "hey no fair give it back!" I whined.

He held it above his head and mocked me, "Get it yourself."

I thought for a second I could go get my own but I'd be the one giving up, I could jump on him but he'd probably manage to keep it away from me… I stomped on his foot and grabbed it when he bent down towards me.

I smiled and curled my legs up on the chair hiding the water in my lap, "I win."

"Oh there will be revenge," he vowed as he now, knowingly defeated, retrieved his own water bottle from the fridge.

I threw my hands up victoriously, "Yeah!"

I high-fived Embry and Paul across the table receiving both a, "Great job, "and a "Well done," from each of them for my victory.

Sam joined us but I was too focused on Jake, "Are you mad at me or something?" I asked not missing Sam's look of concern out of the corner of my eye.

"No, I'm just tired. I didn't sleep very well," He said.

"None of us did," Leah retorted.

"I'm sorry," I apologize again.

"It's over now, and it's time to eat." Emily commented setting two large trays of lasagna on the table.

I smiled, one of my favorites, especially Emily's, she's an amazing cook. Seth helped Emily dish out the food, oh so that's how he's going to play it. Sam wasn't here to see me being helpful earlier either.

"For you my dear," He said smiling at me purposefully.

I gave him a tight smile letting him know that this was war. "Bring it," He whispered in response.

"Oh trust me I will." I replied angrily taking a bite.

I was silent and ignored the others until everyone was done. Seth leaned back and smiled charmingly, "Thanks Emily it was great."

Complimenting now huh? I can do better, "Yes wonderful, if everyone's done I'll take your plates and do the dishes."

Sam looked at me like I had just crossed the border into insanity but I just smiled in response as I collected the plates and silverware from everyone. Seth glared at me as he reluctantly handed over his plate.

I did dishes and eventually everyone went back to their conversations except Seth, which with one look over my shoulder quickly confirmed that he was deep in thought about what he should do now.

Sam's voice broke his concentration, "Seth don't you have some studying or homework you could be doing?"

"I don't have any of my books with me." He replied with what I recognized to be his usual ability to quickly come up with excuses.

"You can use mine," I intervened helpfully.

"Thank you Selly," Sam responded.

"Of course it's no problem," I smiled.

""Yeah…um sure," Seth agreed.

I turned back to the dishes and smiled, this was going to be so easy. When I was finished I turned to Sam, "May I go study too?"

He looked at me strictly, "Yes but studying that's all I want, not conversations or goofing off with each other like you two usually do, and don't interrupt his work."

"Of course not Sammy," I smiled heading to the other room.

I sat down beside Seth at the table, "So easy," I whispered.

"Yes well you're actually making this easier for me." He replied smiling.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked.

"Let me think, you just did dishes for an hour and all that I've had to do was sit here looking at the book and flipping pages mindlessly pretending to do something." He said. Damn it he was right. But it didn't matter because I was helping and he was 'studying', and helping had to score me more points than that.

"But…" I started.

"Selena please I'm trying to read this chapter for our test tomorrow," Seth said out loud.

"Selena what did I just tell you?" Sam asked.

"But I…," I looked at Seth who looked away from me guiltily, "I'm sorry sir."

"Grab a book and sit on the other side, and I don't want to hear another word out of you, understand?" He asked.

"Yes Sir." I answered taking one of my textbooks. Since I was behind a lot in school it was easy for me to find something to do to occupy my time, I could never stare at a book without doing anything for that long.

At least without Sam or anyone else noticing that I was faking it. So I decided to actually to get busy. It also helped that my folders and things were already over here since I've been normally doing my schoolwork here.

I finished up three late math assignments and crossed them off the list of work that I am behind on, which is a very long list. Math isn't hard, in fact it is really easy, but it just bores me. Then I wrote an Essay for English which didn't take me that long to complete since the subject just came naturally to me.

"Alright Selena it's getting late and we have school tomorrow so come on it's time to go home." Jake announced.

"Okay," I answered. I was exhausted and I could not wait to make it back to my comfy bed.

I packed all of my school stuff including the book Seth was 'reading' inside my shoulder bag.

"Bye," Seth said but I ignored him.

I followed Jake out, "Goodnight everyone," I called back waving.

We walked him at a human pace; we were both completely worn out. "So how are you doing in school?"

"Um well… I just got some of the assignments off my list done, and I'm pretty sure I don't have any F's left," I answered.

"I just don't understand why you had any to begin with Selena, you're so smart." He said.

"Was that a compliment?" I asked smiling as I was walking backwards in front of him.

"Knock it off, I'm not joking." He told me.

I sighed and fell back into pace beside him, "It's just so boring, and I really don't see the point of any of it. We're going to live in Forks for the rest of our lives on the reservation like everyone else, so why does school matter?"

"Well don't you want to get a good job?" He asked.

"No, Emily doesn't go to work, most of the women on the res don't. I want to stay home with my kids and never do any other work besides housework." I told him.

He was quiet, "What about you?"

"You know that I'm going to open up a bike shop here," He said.

"Oh of course, right, I forgot sorry." I answered.

"But I thought you wanted to work with me, you know help me run the place while I do all the dirty work." He said.

"Well yeah I still want to, I'm sorry my head's just not working right at the moment, but hey if you hire me I still won't need to get good grades, I just need enough to get my diploma and be done with school forever." I reminded him.

He smiled, "You have it all figured out don't you."

"Um hello, it's me Selena, I've known everything since I was like five," I told him.

"Uh-huh so who is it exactly that you're going to marry, Seth, Seth and Selly forever?" He teased.

"Most likely, I love Seth, and he imprinted on me so it's not like I could just marry someone else you jerk." I said.

"Well what if you imprint on someone?" He asked.

"Then we'll be a three-some and live happily ever after!" I yelled back.

"That's disgusting!" He laughed.

"Not from my point of you, two hotties all for me, that seems like heaven." I said.

"Yuck and how do you know that the guy you imprint on, if you do, will be a," He swallowed dramatically, "Hottie?"

"Hello, it's me Selena once again don't you get this, I won't fall in love with someone ugly like you." I said.

"Oh yeah well I think you and him would be the perfect couple, uglier than me, that's him, and ugliest." He said taking off.

"You jerk!" I screamed running after him.

I jumped on his back and he ran faster supporting my legs in his arms. I laughed as he opened the door clumsily. Then he made his way to my room and flipped me over his shoulder throwing me on the bed, and started tickling me.

"St-stop i-it Jake…y," I whined between breaths.

He finally stopped and I could breathe again, "I love you little sister."

"I love you too big brother." I said.

He pulled the blanket up over me and gently kissed my forehead, "goodnight."

"Goodnight." I answered as he shut the door behind him.


	17. Girls just wanna have fun, or sleep

AN: Thanks, keep those reviews coming readers!

I heard Jake's alarm go off and I woke up angrily just before he shut it off, "I hate that damn thing!"

He came into my room a couple minutes later, "Watch your mouth, and if I didn't have it neither of us would wake up."

"Is that such a bad thing?" I grumbled.

"Get up now, and don't make me have to come and tell you again, because you definitely won't like that." He warned heading to the living room.

"Can't we skip a day?" I whined.

"Not with your grades," He called.

"Ughhh, why do you always turn things back on me?" I complained stomping out of my warm and cozy bed. I missed it instantaneously and all I wanted more than anything was to run back to it and stay there without suffering any consequences.

I slid on the most comfortable pants I could that weren't sleep pants, sweatpants it was. I decided that I was majorly bumming it today so I grabbed a tank top and a hoodie out of my closet.

When I was pulling the tank top on I realized that I could fake sick! The best part about being a werewolf was that a thermometer always said you were hot, so if you really aren't sick your family can't use that card against you. I started coughing loudly. "J…Jakey I don…" cough, cough, "feel so good." I whined.

"Nice try I know when you're faking it, now get dressed before I come up there!" He called back.

I glared at the wall since he wasn't there to glare at and I grabbed the hoodie off the dresser and stomped my way to the living room.

"How do you always know?" I asked as I was pulling my hoodie on.

"I've been your brother for a very long time, and I know all of your moves, therefore you can't get anything past me." He said.

I sighed, "Please Jakey?"

"No Selly," He responded mimicking my tone.

Asshole… I grinned, when I'm not in wolf form you can't hear inside my head nah-nah.

He was shuffling through some envelopes on the counter. "Don't swear at me with that devious little mind of yours either." He told me as he dropped them and walked outside.

"Alright now that's just getting freaky." I told him as I reluctantly grabbed my bag and followed.

He hopped on his bike and handed me the helmet. I stared at him with my hand on my hip, "Really Jake, I've been wanting to talk to you about this and I really don't believe that a helmet is necessary."

He looked at me sternly with the helmet dangling from his outstretched hand, "Put the helmet on or you can walk to school no matter how tired you are, and then I'll spank you on top of that for being late."

I growled at him, "Now Selena!"

"Well if you would spank me anyways for being late because I walked at this time, then I might as well just go back to sleep and take it when you get home," I said smartly.

His eyes burned into mine, "Trust me you don't even want to know what I'd do to you with that option."

I snatched the stupid helmet from him and slid it on.

Then I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back pouting, "You're so mean."

He took off, "Only when I need to be."

"But why do I have to when you never wear one?" I complained.

"Because I said so," He retorted.

"That's not fair, and it's not like I'm going to die from a bike accident anymore, I am a wolf now." I tried explaining my point of you.

He parked the bike and shut it off before sliding the keys into his pocket. I stepped off and waited for him as he stepped off as well. I handed the helmet to him. A couple girls smiled and waved as they stepped closer towards us, "Hey Jake."

I spun around becoming more and more furious, "Back off!"

"Ew," The girl said as her and her friend turned away and walked off.

"His little sister is such a freak," The one whispered.

"Yeah I know, and so annoying right?" Her friend agreed.

Wolf ears really sucked at times as I was fuming now and clenching my fists, I wanted to go rip their fake blonde hair right out of their dim witted heads.

"Calm down Selena, and don't worry about them," He said spinning me around to face him again by my shoulders, "You could still get injured and besides where I can get away with it, you can't, just as I can't get away with allowing my younger sister to ride with me without a helmet."

We started walking towards the building, "What's the big deal anyways, you never minded it before?"

"I don't know I'm just feeling very angry and I needed something to bitch about." I told him.

"Selena stop with the cursing." He warned again.

"Hey at least I told the truth," I smiled up at him but his face told me that he wasn't playing around, "Sorry."

"Go to class, and behave." He said.

"No promises I answered walking away from him and towards my locker.

I unlocked it and laid the bag after taking out the supplies I needed for the first couple classes. I saw Seth at his locker but not being in the mood I just shut mine and walked across the hall to class.

I laid my head down on the desk and waited, I saw Seth's familiar shoes and I watched his feet pause for just a moment but then he continued walking. It was too quick for a human to have witnessed that he stopped at all. He must have devised that I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, and he was right.

The bell rang but I remained it my previous position until it rang again. I grabbed my belongings and started heading for the door. Please don't say anything, please don't say anything, I thought quickly but to my avail my hopes once again failed me, "Miss Black can I see you for a second."

I put on my best fake smile and turned around, "Of course Sir."

"This head down thing better not start to be an everyday thing with you again," He said, "You know that I already had a student teacher conference with your brother about your behavior before in my class."

Yes and I despise you so much for that and I will never forgive you, you stupid..., "Yes I remember, and no it won't be I just don't feel so good right now so…"

He cut me off, "I don't need to hear your excuses Selena we both have the rest of our days to get to, and I just want to know how you've been doing on the assignments?"

"Oh that, I actually did get a couple done last night," I told him digging the papers out of my folder and handing it to him.

"Well I just want to remind you that there will be points off for lateness, so I suggest you get as many points as you can for correctness and you don't just blow these off or they won't even be worth it." He told me.

"Yes I know." I replied.

"Alright go off to your next class before you're late." He said.

"Thank you," I told him with way more meaning behind the word then he could imagine. I could not wait to get as far away from him as possible. I could hear Jake's words that he always tells me when I complain about that guy 'It's not his fault you got in trouble it's yours, he was just doing his job and you weren't doing yours blah, blah blah, blah blah.'

I encountered Seth when I walked out, apparently he'd been waiting for me but I was in a hurry, "Selena please talk to me."

"I can't I have to go I've already gotten enough threats aimed towards my backside today and if I'm late…" I trailed off.

"Selena I know you're mad at me and you have every right to be, and I'm so very sorry." He said.

I stopped dead in my tracks, what the hell did he do, and why haven't I found out about it yet? "Seth what are you…" I began. The bell rang and we quickly slid into our next class, "Sorry we'll talk about this after," I told him.

I waited anxiously for the next bell and I caught Seth glancing at me worryingly at least six times. It rang and I left without hearing a word from the teacher, yay maybe my day was turning around. Seth pulled me aside swiftly and looked down at me with his biggest saddest eyes face, okay maybe it isn't.

"I'm so sorry Selly." He said using his hand to brush my hair behind my ear. I smacked his hand away, "Would you like to tell me why you're sorry."

He gave me his best pouty face, "Fine, okay, I'm so sorry for almost getting you in trouble last night, and I promise it will never happen again please forgive me?"

I threw my hand over my head, that's it? I wasn't even angry about that, and I would have done the exact same thing, he was acting as if he'd done something terrible like he slept with one of those fake blondes from this morning.

Then I would be pissed, he must have read the signs wrong, I was tired last night when I left, and angry today but not because of him. Oh well I could use this, "Okay I forgive you, but don't worry I will get my revenge." I told him giving him a quick kiss.

He stood there frozen against the wall looking terrified, I breathed in the moment and smiled, yup today is definitely getting better.


	18. Undecided

AN: I'm a little rusty so bare with me. If anyone did not see my profile update, I am in College now therefore it is really difficult for me to find time to write but I will not let these stories end so don't worry. I just won't be writing as frequently as I used to, as many of you have noticed.

Due to Seth's adorableness, my day definitely was getting a lot better. It was finally the last class period, and as soon as that bell rang we would be going to the battle field. Today's match was going to be an easy victory.

Seth was scared, not just of my promise of revenge, but also because he thought that he had gone too far, and was therefore willing to take whatever my revenge ended up being, just so that he could get on my good side again.

The joys of the imprint, I will never be unsure of whether Seth still loves me, and no matter what I do, I can pretty much get away with anything. Well most of the time. If only every girl could feel this secure in a relationship, the world would be a much better place. I have him wrapped around my paw. I have this in the bag, or so I thought.

The bell rang and I hurried to my locker, not wanting to test Sam's time limit of us going back. I gathered my homework and stuffed it in my bag. Since I was behind in my classed, that entailed everything in my locker, I hate homework so much. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I headed towards the door.

But in my rush, and effort to evade the other students as they piled out, I ran into the two blonde bitches from earlier. Not literally, I just got stuck in line with them. Which was probably even worse considering that I couldn't just swear at them and walk away.

"Ugh, why us," The first one asked sarcastically. I still didn't know their names since they were right between my class and Jake's grade. That's funny I was just thinking the same thing, I thought, clenching the straps of my backpack tightly to keep me from doing something I might regret. My next thought was that I could call them Bitchy and Bitchier, that would work out pretty well.

"How can she even be related to Jake?" Bitchier asked

"There's no way maybe she's adopted." Bitchy replied and they both giggled in unison as we made our way out the door.

I was already outside but I was not going to let those comments go. If there's anything I hate more then them it's being compared to my brother as the negative one. I've had enough with their shit!

"Hey!" I yelled catching up to them, "If you both have something to say, then why don't you say it to my face, go on do something," I said throwing my backpack aside.

People turned and looked, "Do you want to fight is that it? I can take both of you at once so go ahead and try, I'm right here!"

"Unfortunately," Bitchy said.

"Yeah, what a freak," Bitchier responded.

I lunged at them but Jake stepped in front of me, directly between us, and I reluctantly took a step back frustrated. The fan girls giggled excitedly.

"Seth!" Jake called and Seth quickly ran towards us. Obviously he like many others had seen the whole thing, and he was ready to take action, if it was needed.

"Take Selena to Sam's, explain why you both are late, I'll be there tonight." He ordered.

Seth nodded, "Yes Sir," He grabbed my bag, "Come on Sel."

Seth tried pointlessly to pull me away gently, but I shrugged him off and I glared at Jake, "So now you're going to choose them over your own sister?"

"Knock it off Selena you're causing a scene," Jake replied with an obvious warning in his tone.

The girls giggled once again and Jake spun around, "Selena is my sister, and I'm sick of you giving her shit too, so stay the hell away from both of us."

The girl's faces looked distraught and they had tears in their eyes as they stormed off, and the crowd departed with them.

I grinned at Jake, "Don't look at me like that, go."

"Yes sir," I answered as I turned to walk with Seth who was clearly shocked by Jake's outburst.

"We'll talk about this later," He added just loud enough so that we could hear him. Both Seth and I flinched out of habit.

"I knew I should have gone back to bed this morning," I commented, and out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Jake smile as he got on his bike.

"Well maybe he meant discuss as in with words?" Seth added trying to cheer me back up.

"When does talk in this family, ever mean literally just talking?" I asked him.

He shrugged and gave me a sympathetic look, "Sorry."

Sam was waiting angrily on the porch, "Wait Sam, I can explain," Seth said quickly as Sam came towards us.

"Nothing you can say is going to get either of you out of trouble," He said ignoring Seth.

Seth stepped in front of me, "Wait we have a legitimate excuse, well sort of, Jake is coming over tonight too, but not just to take Selly home. Please listen to me Sammy!"

Sam crossed his arms, "Fine, what?"

"Well these girls at school were messing with Selena, and her wolf temper kind of got in the way so she tried to get them to fight her but they wouldn't, but Jake stepped in front of her before she could do anything." Sam said.

"So that sounds like a legitimate excuse to you?" Sam asked.

"Well, um… actually it sounded a lot better in my head and now that I told you, not really…" Seth trailed off.

"Selena is the reason why you both are late, but didn't I tell you that no matter whose fault it is, if both of you are late then you both are going to be punished?" Sam asked.

Seth immediately looked scared, "No, I mean yes, yes sir, but I, it's just…"

I cut him off, "Seth has a legitimate excuse," I said walking so that I was standing directly in front of Sam, "There was a crowd so it was difficult to get through, and Jake told him to wait and take me so therefore he was following orders, which is definitely a legitimate excuse."

Sam looked at me thoughtfully and then at Seth, who now owed me big time, "Is this true?"

"Yeah, I mean yes sir," He said.

"Well then you are excused, but as for you," Sam said turning on me.

"Wait!" Seth said urgently.

"What now Seth," Sam asked.

"I deserve to be punished too," He paused after making eye contact with Sam to assure that he had his attention, "I purposefully tried to get Selly into trouble yesterday for talking because we had this game going, on who could behave the best, and not get into more trouble. I was talking too, more than she did actually."

"Well since you told me, and I never punished Selena for it I see no reason for me to punish you now, but next time there will be consequences, so go do your homework before I change my mind." Sam stated.

"Yes sir." Seth said.

Damn it! Now technically Seth owed me nothing! He admitted what he did last night, and it really wasn't his fault today! Fuck, and now due to me actually getting into trouble he was winning the game! Today was not getting better at all! Focus Selena that is not what you should be worrying about right now.

"Sam really, I mean sir, we didn't even actually fight, and now Jakes all pisse… sorry angry at me, so can't you just let this go?" I asked.

"As alpha of the pack I must deal with all the fights that happen both in and outside of the pack," He began, I sighed and looked away positive that I had known where this was going, "But since there was not a fight I will let your brother deal with you."

Once again today I had made the wrong assumption. This result didn't make me feel too much better but I would definitely take it, "Thank you sir."

"If you are ever late again, for any reason, Jake will be the least of your worries," Sam warned.

"Yes sir," I answered.

I walked inside and saw Emily putting the dishes away, "Oh do you need help with that?" I asked once again on my best behavior. As of now I still wasn't too far behind in the competition so I could catch up quickly.

"No, Sam can help me, schoolwork always comes first," She explained. Double Fuck!

Sam smiled and pointed to the living room after taking some plates from Emily, "You heard her, and I agree."

I sat down at the table beside Seth who grinned, "So I guess this means I'm winning."

"How," I asked playing dumb.

"I admitted to it which made us even for revenge and also scoreboard wise for last night, but as she said schoolwork comes before helping always, which means your dishes last night counted as less than my studying." He said.

I wanted to be angry at him but I couldn't help but smile when he smiled, "You're such an asshole."

"Same rules as last night, but whoever's voice I hear talking will be punished straight away this time," Sam said, "And by the way there's not a lot of people here like last night so I can hear everything."

I rolled my eyes at his last minute warning slash advice, and dug out my schoolwork. Today has been like a roller coaster and I have no clue how I feel about whether it is good or bad day anymore. It mainly depended on what was going to happen tonight I guess.

AN: Review, sorry it's probably not nearly as good as other chapters but I'm tired, so review nicely and a lot, and hopefully I'll be able to write a bigger and better chapter soon.


	19. Evil Twin

"What did I just tell you less than an hour ago Selena?" Sam roared as he walked into the room.

"I… I'm sorry." She whispered meekly, looking down at her hands that were folded in her lap.

"That does not answer my question," Sam growled, as he crossed his arms, "Get up."

She slowly rose, but she still didn't dare to look at him, "You told us not to talk Sammy."

"Don't 'Sammy' me right now, it's not going to get you out of trouble," He said.

"I'm sorry sir," She answered.

Seth glanced between Selena and Sam from where he sat. Sam glared at him and pointed to the book in front of him, and Seth quickly adverted his eyes.

"Would you like to explain to me why you are completely disregarding every command I give you?" Sam asked obviously irritated with his youngest wolf.

"I'm not trying to honestly," She started.

"Look at me," Sam interrupted.

She slowly tilted her head up but quickly glanced away.

"You can't even follow a basic order, I said look at me!" Sam had to raise his voice at the girl for her to finally listen.

She looked up and this time held his gaze, "I was just asking him a question, about the homework."

"Did I not tell you that I didn't want to hear any talking?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yes sir but it was just about the…"

"Don't even dare to repeat that sentence," He looked at Seth, "Finish what she was going to say."

Seth looked at Sam and tried his best to make his expression look truthful and not falter, "She was asking me a question about the homework Sir."

Sam couldn't believe his ears as he held his gaze on Seth, "Is this true?"

Seth, being a way better, more experienced, liar then Selena, did not let his eyes move from Sam's, "Yes, it is."

Sam growled and Seth realized he had said the wrong thing. Selena realized it to and she backed away from him.

"You get up too," Sam ordered.

Seth quickly obeyed and got up to stand beside Selena.

"So then, you both think that it's perfectly okay to lie straight to my face?" He asked.

Selena remained silent, but Seth couldn't stop the lies that were pouring out of his mouth seemingly effortlessly, "We aren't lying, sir."

Sam backhanded him, and Seth clutched his face in shock while returning his gaze back to Sam. Selena however didn't look shocked at all. Sam hated when we lied, and for Seth to keep it going after they got caught was just insane.

"So she asked you a question pertaining to the homework?" Sam questioned.

Seth opened his mouth and began to speak, "Y…," but he stopped when Sam raised his hand in warning.

"Seth stop I didn't tell you to lie. What the hell is wrong with you?" Selena asked angrily.

"Selena watch your language, Seth, answer me," Sam spoke sternly.

"No sir, she didn't," Seth answered.

"Really," Sam asked mock surprised, "I would have never guessed that asking whether you wanted to meet up with her during study hall tomorrow, instead of going, wasn't a question that pertained to homework."

Yes, wolf hearing, sucks, a lot.

Sam folded his arms across his chest again, before continuing sarcastically, "In fact that's almost the complete opposite, but yeah I can see how homework and skipping class relate."

"It's not really…." Selena began.

Sam stopped her by holding a finger to his lips, "Shh..."

He pointed to the kitchen door, and my new, not as experienced ears, took another second for me to hear the sounds of footsteps.

"We'll finish this later," Sam warned, "Get back to your homework."

"Yes sir," We both answered simultaneously. We both glanced at each other curiously but neither of us dared to say anything.

"It's your family," We heard Sam tell Emily.

Seth and Selena both looked relieved. Selena had mixed feelings about Emily's family. She thought her little brother Matt was hot, and had a crush on him for the longest time, but she knew it would be too awkward. Emily's little sister, and Matt's twin Jenna, she had different feelings for.

Jenna knew about Selena's crush and would always torment her about it, waving Matt around in front of her, and she was completely jealous any time Selena spent the smallest amount of time with him. She would always interrupt them and throw glares at her behind his back.

Selena's POV

I apparently, to her, would never be good enough for her brother. Emily's family doesn't know our secret, and is rarely around enough for it to matter. As far as they and most people know, Sam is Jake's best friend and like a big bother to me so I'm here a lot.

I haven't seen Matt since I changed, and I'm not sure how I will react around him now. It definitely seems different, and I hope he doesn't notice. They hugged Emily and spoke for a little while before I got a good glimpse at him.

I was surprised, and a lot relieved when I didn't feel different towards him, I didn't imprint that was for sure. I just smiled and waved, keeping up Sam's no talking rule. Matt wondered into the living room and I got up and hugged him, throwing a glance at Seth first silently reminding him that we were just friends, and if he made a big deal about this I would kill him.

He laughed and hugged me tightly, "I haven't seen you in forever."

I still kept my mouth shut, not sure how much longer I could manage it.

I saw Sam's warning look over his shoulder, and I mouthed 'Please'

Jenna of course was right by Matt's side so she didn't see Sam nod. I smiled at him before pulling away from the hug. He held my hands in his and we swung our arms back and fourth for a second, "I know I missed you."

We broke apart and Jenna rolled her eyes. But something caught her eye; I looked to see what was happening and noticed Seth quickly returning his eyes back to the book. She looked at my worried eyes and grinned menacingly. I glared back at her, wondering what she was up to.

Matt was confused, "Selena, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw a bee, I hate them," I smiled.

He smiled back.

"It looks like we're interrupting your schoolwork, we should go back in the kitchen," Jenna said.

"No, it's fine, I really needed a break, thanks for worrying about me though," I smiled smugly.

She glared at me, but I ignored her and focused on Matt's questions, "So how's life?"

I smiled, "Same old, Same old." I hated lying to him but I couldn't expose our secret to him, even if I am a part of the pack now.

"Really, well my brother here is still single," Jenna smiled.

"What the hell Jenna?" Matt asked.

"I'm just saying, Selena seems to have had one thing change for her," Jenna said.

I glared at her, my anger was taking over, and she had my full attention now, "Yeah, so I got a boyfriend is that illegal?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that Matt looked hurt. But I was too focused on Jenna.

"No, it's great actually, I was wondering when you'd finally grow up and stop fawning over Matt, now he can finally move on too," She snapped.

I looked at Seth and his face looked hurt too. Nothing I could say right now would make either of them feel any better so I just kept my attention on Jenna.

I started yelling, "Me? I'm the one that needs to grow up? Look at you! You're just as old as we are, yet you're too obsessed with your brother's love life to get your o…"

"Selena!" Sam yelled.

I flinched and stepped back. He walked into the living room followed by Emily.

"Go upstairs, and do your schoolwork up there," Sam ordered.

I didn't move and he grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear, to low for their human ears, "I gave you an order, and it's about time you start following my orders, or so help me, I will punish you right here, in front of everyone."

I ripped my arm away and headed for the stairs, "Fuck schoolwork."

…

Both Matt and Seth's eyes widened when Selena talked to Sam that way, before heading up the steps.

"Jenna, that wasn't right, or appropriate," Emily chastised.

Jenna looked angrily at Matt for back up, "Don't talk to me," he answered as he walked away.

"Matt wait!" Jenna called with tears in her eyes.

"I'll take care of this, and walk them back to their car, you go talk to Selena," Emily said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, putting his hand to her face.

She smiled and put her hand on top of his, and took a deep breath, "Yes, I can handle my siblings."

Sam gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and she was gone.

…

Selena's POV:

I paced around the room angrily, Sam was pissed, and I knew it, and even though that was probably my biggest problem right now, I couldn't register it as such.

Both Seth and Matt were hurt. How was I going to explain this to Matt? His evil twin had probably just ruined whatever it was we had. How could I talk to him about this, without making it awkward? Ugh, we are probably way past that point!

Seth… my sweet Seth… well really all I have to do is tell him that we were just friends. He'd believe me, yeah, Seth wasn't as big of an issue. Matt, I wish I could just talk to him now, I didn't want to wait. Would he even answer his phone?

I heard Sam's footsteps on the stairs and I sighed. I am really not in the mood for this; it has been a really long day. He opened the door and I stopped pacing to look at him. He was definitely angry.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Can we not do this?" I asked putting my hand on my hip.

He was in front of me in seconds, "Excuse me?"

"I said I don't want to talk to you, so just go the fuck away!" I yelled.

My face stung and was throbbing when I looked back up at him again. I had tears in my eyes as I looked at him.

"Now would you like to tell me what you were thinking?" He asked.

Too many thoughts were rushing through my head at once and I just hugged him and started crying into his chest.

He was surprised and he stiffened, but then I felt him relax and wrap his arms around me, "Shush Selena, it'll be okay, shush baby girl."

I tried my best but I couldn't stop crying, it had really been a very long day, I was tired, stressed, and worried about so many different things that I couldn't Keep up. Sam carried me to the bed and sat down.

I sat straddled over his lap, with my arms around his neck as I cried. He ran his fingers through my hair and waited for me to calm down, "Now please tell me what you were thinking?"

I wiped y eyes and looked up at his, "I'm sorry Sammy I'm so s…sorry. I love you Sammy, and I didn't mean to swear at you like that at all, I was just angry."

"Why were you so angry?" He asked, brushing the hair out of my face.

"I don't know, it was Jenna, I used to be able to deal with her, but she just… and I just…" I tried, but more tears were escaping.

He wiped them away gently, "It's harder now sweetheart, to control your feelings. "I understand why, you just couldn't handle it when she tried to use Seth against you, but you let your feeling take over Selena, you let them overpower you. I didn't think you would be able to control yourself enough to go upstairs at all."

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you right away, and I'm sorry that I swore at you in front of everyone, I really am Sammy," I said.

"I know you are baby girl, I know." I felt comforted, and safe when I was sitting their with Sam, and I didn't want the moment to end. I didn't want to face anything else, Sam when he got into discipline mode again, Jake, Seth, Matt... Especially Matt...

AN: LOTS OF REVIEWS!


	20. Sarcasm and Scandals

AN: R &R! For those of you who don't know that means Read and REVIEW!

I looked around the room, it was dark… I must have fallen asleep. I checked the clock on the bedside table and it read nine. I sighed and slowly crawled out of the bed.

"We just ate, are you hungry?" Emily asked.

"Not really," I answered.

She smiled, "Okay let me know if you get hungry."

I nodded and smiled back. Seth was squirming around in his chair, he had obviously already been dealt with, and he looked extremely relieved when Sam said he could help Emily with dishes, there is no sitting involved.

I looked between Jake and Sam, "So...?"

"Well if you're not hungry I guess we can take this elsewhere, why don't we go back upstairs?" Sam asked.

I nodded and followed behind him and Jake as we walked. I realized that after sleeping I felt way more in control of my emotions than I had before. I sat on the bed and Jake and Sam stood in front of me.

"Sam explained to me what happened today," Jake said.

I smiled sarcastically, "Well then, I guess that's one less thing I have to do."

"Selena don't, remember your place," Jake warned.

"I'm sorry, it's just been really hard lately like way worse, I'm trying, I really am, sorry," I explained.

"Let's worry about the details later, we have enough to discuss," Sam said.

I nodded, "Yes sir."

"So let's recap shall we?" Sam asked.

"Yeah because that sounds like a lot of fun," I answered, they both glared at me, "Sorry, I'm done I swear."

"You better be," Jake warned.

"So back to the beginning, you lied to me, Seth did too but I already punished him, you ignored my orders I don't even remember how many times, and there's been the whole issue of the cussing, sarcasm, and blatant disrespect," Sam said.

"And the scene today outside the school," Jake added.

"Jake that's not fair, they started it, and I didn't even get into a real fight," I whined.

"Only because I stepped in between you and them," Jake said.

"No, I wouldn't have attacked them, I was waiting for them to hit me first," I explained.

Jake began sarcastically, "Yeah like that would have made it any better, it's fine as long as you provoke them so that they-"

"PROVOKE THEM? Are you seriously saying that to me right now, that I provoke them?" I yelled back.

Jake advanced towards me, "Watch. Your. Tone."

I bit my lip to keep myself from saying anything that would 'provoke' him.

"Selena you may not have started the verbal talking, but you were the one that took it to the next level." Jake said, "Since you didn't get into an actual fight, I'll go easy on you, but Sam is going to address the problems he had with you first."

I nodded. Sam sat on the bed and looked me in the eyes, "Just so you know, I don't plan on giving you what you deserve for your behavior either, or else we'd be here for hours."

I swallowed hard, "Yes sir."

He pulled me over his lap, and pulled down my sweatpants, wasting no time. Smack after smack came for what seemed like forever, "Ouch, I said I was sorry…" I whined.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Selena, if I treated you like that and then said sorry, would you forgive me with just that?" He asked.

"Ow, Maybe, I don't know, ow, okay maybe not but I wouldn't be taking it out on your ass either." I retorted.

An extra hard slap landed and I whimpered, "You are really not in the right position to be swearing at me, especially since it's one of the reasons you're here right now."

""I'm sorry, it just slipped out, ow, please," I whined.

A few more smacks later and I was in tears, ten smacks after that I began sobbing. I just wanted all of this to be over, and done with. I wish that today never happened at all.

"Are you going to keep disrespecting me?" Sam asked.

"Ouch, no sir, honestly," I answered, and I meant it, I didn't like being rude to Sam when he was so nice to me, and I definitely didn't like being over his lap. I didn't plan on being back there any time soon either.

Sam stopped a couple minutes later and he pulled me up, once again rubbing my back and shushing me while I cried.

"I'm so sorry Sammy," I said once I finally knew I would be able to speak clearly, "You too Jake."

Sammy brought my attention back to him when he gently brushed my hair behind my ear, his hand lingered there but instead of being rough and hard like it had been moments before it felt soft and warm, "You have to stop getting into so much trouble, I really hate having to punish you."

I looked up at him, "I'll try."

I sighed as he and Jake switched places. I had already pulled my pants back up and was surprised when Jake left them there, I was also surprised about how swift he was, he spoke one sentence while emphasizing each word with a sharp smack, "You will never cause a scene at school again Selena."

Ten words and ten smacks later and he was done. It was enough, and would have been enough even if I hadn't just gotten spanked by Sam. His smacks were hard and sharp and I once again couldn't help the tears that escaped my eyes.

"I'm sorry, I won't I promise," I said.

He rolled his eyes, smiled, and hugged me tightly, "You always say that about everything!"

I laughed, "I do not."

"Yes you do, Jake and Sam answered simultaneously.

"Well you always agree with Jake," I retorted towards Sam.

"Well when it comes to being the big brother, he's normally right," Sam smiled.

I huffed, "Whatever."

Then I let the mood get serious again, "Is matt mad at me?" I asked.

Sam looked at me, "I don't know honey."

I sighed, "Is Seth mad at me?"

"I don't know that either, you will have to talk to them." Sam answered.

I sighed again, not the answer I had hoped for.

"I know I'm grounded but can I call him, Please?" I looked between Jake and Sam.

Jake just looked at Sam for the answer, "Only this once, but just use the house phone."

"Thank you!" I answered hopping up, I quickly kissed them both on the cheek and hugged them, "I love you but this is really important, can I go?"

"Please." Jake reminded me.

"Please?" I asked my hand on the doorknob.

Jake and Sam nodded and got up but by the time they were at the door I was downstairs in the kitchen dialing his number, which I had memorized.

The phone rang and rang, and I wasn't sure if he would ever pick up. Seth glared at me, but then I realized it wasn't me, it was Sam, "How come she gets to use the phone, and I don't?"

"Really Seth?" Sam asked.

Seth pouted and when he did look at me it wasn't a glare, he had hurt in his eyes once again.

"Let's give her some privacy," Sam announced and they all went to the living room.

I was relieved when Matt finally answered, "Hello?"

"Matt, it's Selena," I began.

He was silent, "Look, I'm really sorry about today, I shouldn't have snapped at your sister like that, and I shouldn't have acted the way I did to Sam either, I was just angry, I… I'm not normally like that you know that… please say something."

"I don't know what you want me to say," He began.

"I don't know, I forgave my sister, and I forgive you too because you're like my sister," I offered.

My heart skipped a beat at his next sentence, "I thought we were going to be more than that."

I was stuck in shock, they had the television on but I still lowered my voice just to be safe.

"Matt, I… I would have told you sooner honestly, there's just been so much going on, I would have never wanted you to find out this way," I started.

"Selena all this time, I thought you cared about me more than that… like the way I've cared about you," He said.

My eyes started to tear up again, "Matt, I do, but, I don't know things are complicated now, and you never, I mean nothing ever happened between us."

His voice grew a bit more agitated, "So your first kiss means nothing to you?"

AN: REVIEW!


	21. Scary things begin to happen

AN: I just posted ch. 20 right before this so make sure you read it first and review on both!

I smiled as I recalled that memory. Matt and I were best friends growing up; we even went to the same elementary school back then. It was the last day of fifth grade, we were still young, about nine years old, and we had no clue that we wouldn't see each other again for such a long time, he'd be moving to a different school district for middle school.

I hadn't even known who Seth was back then. Maybe his name, but nothing much past that point, Matt was my only concern. We were outside on the playground during recess and I swung back in fourth on the swing.

I looked around craning my neck back and forth searching for one thing, him, the boy besides my brother, who could always make me smile. I squealed as the swing suddenly was brought to a stop and turned around to look at him, "You scared me!"

He smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I got you something."

He pulled a flower out from behind his back, a red rose, "Oh wow, it's beautiful where'd you get it."

He smiled mischievously, "My mom's garden."

I smiled as I twirled it around in my hand, "You're so bad."

"And you're not?" He asked.

"Why'd you get me this anyways?" I asked.

"Because it's your birthday, and because I love you silly," He said, "And because I'm leaving tomorrow remember?"

"You love me?" I asked, annoying his other question.

"Yeah well I heard that you give girls flowers when you love them, and then they'll love you back," He said blushing, "So did it work?"

I smiled, "I don't know I don't feel any different."

"Oh," He answered.

"But I think that's because I already loved you," I answered blushing.

He smiled, "well I was thinking since it's your birthday, and the last day of fifth grade…"

"What?" I asked.

"Well when you love someone, and you are saying goodbye to them… you…," we both leaned in towards each other and our lips met in a quick kiss.

That was the last day I saw him for about four years, the next time we saw each other was a couple years before my brother turned, when my bother started hanging out with Sam. Sam was dating Emily at the time and we were at this house, when he came to visit.

Since then we haven't brought up anything about that day, until now…

"That was a long time ago, and you never mentioned anything about it until…" I started.

"Selena you are so completely clueless," He said exasperated.

"I know, I've been told. Matt I do love you, but I'm with Seth now, things are different then they were back then, then when we kissed." I said.

I heard a glass break, and when I turned around my eyes caught Seth's, there was a mix of rage and sadness in them, and then he turned back around, "I wanna be alone," He told everyone before stomping up the steps and slamming the door to the guest bedroom, where we sleep whenever we sleep over.

"I have to go." I told Matt.

"Selena, why?" He asked.

I had tears in my eyes again, and my head was killing me, "I just have to, I promise I'll call you again soon, we can talk later."

"Fine, I'll talk to you later," He answered.

We said goodbye and hung up. I quickly ran up the steps to the room. Luckily there were no locks on the door, but I still tried knocking first, "Go away."

And with that I was glad that there were no locks as I opened the door, "Seth we need to talk."

"Not now Selena," He said.

"Seth I can explain," I tried.

"I said NOT NOW!" He yelled.

I backed up against the door debating whether to leave or not. I was numb as I slid my back down the door, and began to cry again.

AT first he just looked at me and turned around doing his best to ignore me, and calm himself down at the same time.

"Ow," I gasped clutching my head.

He turned to me abruptly, "Selena are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I think, ow, it's my head, it hurts, it's probably just from crying so much, I'm okay," I answered.

Well that seemed to calm him down instantly, first he was angry, and then worried, and then relieved in a matter of minutes, the life of a wolf.

He sat in front of me taking my hands in his, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, I didn't mean it."

"So you're not mad?" I asked.

"I didn't say that," He answered avoiding my eyes.

"Seth it was a long time ago, in elementary school, we were children, it wasn't recent or anything I swear, definitely not since I started dating you, I would never do that to you."

He looked a bit more relieved by that too, "But you love him?"

I was the one who looked away this time, "Yes, but I love you too."

"Do you, or are you just tolerating me since I live near you, and imprinted on you?" He asked.

I was silent for a minute, did I love him? That thought crossed my mind for only a second, "I do love you Seth."

"Then why did you have to think about it, you didn't have to when you told him you love him."

"Seth you're being… can you please stop interrogating me? I said I love you, what more do you need from me?" I asked.

He hugged me, "I'm sorry, I'm being a jerk."

"Seth it's okay, can we both just stop apologizing and forgive each other now?" I asked.

He smiled, "I forgive you, and I love you."

"I love you too." I answered.

…

The next day we were sitting in study hall, we decided that it was in our best interest to attend this class. I sighed and stared at the book in front of us. I looked at him and we both started laughing. "Be quiet or I'll separate you two." The teacher/librarian told us.

We tried our best to stop laughing but our laughs just lowered into quieter giggles, "Seth go sit at that table."

Seth rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry we'll be quiet."

"Now Seth," she ordered, "Or do I have to call your brother?"

We both knew who she meant by that, Seth doesn't have a biological brother, but Sam had been listed as such for reasons, mainly disciplinary ones.

Seth quickly got up and moved, "No sorry I'm moving, please don't call him."

She nodded, "Thank you."

"Ouch," I gasped grabbing my head again.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked but his voice drained off towards the end. First all I could hear was sharp noises, loud, scary sounds, and my eyes went blank. Then I could hear myself screaming. I clutched my head tightly the noises vibrated through my skull making the pain feel even more intense.

I felt Seth pick me up and I could feel him running. But I still couldn't hear or see anything. The blackness changed into a picture, I could see her, I could see the third wife, she was screaming, and I couldn't tell if I was or not, who was the one screaming? Then I saw her raise the knife high into the air, and I finally could make out a voice, a dark scary, and intimidating voice, "They're coming. Coming. They're coming." Then she stabbed herself and everything stopped.

I jumped awake feeling my stomach searching for the wound, and the blood that I was sure would be there, but there was nothing. I looked around I was in a brightly lit room, Sam, Jake, and Seth were there. Seth was crying frantically, Jake had a few tears that escaped slowly, and Sam's eyes were watery.

"Selena!" Seth yelled embracing me tightly.

"Seth I told you to give her some space, "Sam growled.

Sam knelt down beside the bed, "Selena?"

"Selena is it really you?" Seth asked frantically.

I started crying and I couldn't stop. I reached for Jake and I realized that my wrists were tied to the bed, I started crying harder, "Nooo let me go, let me go, Jakey! Jakey please, whyyyy are you doing this to m-me?"

They quickly ran forward and Jake untied one wrist while Sam untied my other. Jake picked me up and sat back down on his chair holding me in his lap tightly, "Shh, baby, shush, it's alright, it's all over, shh." I could feel his body shaking as he sobbed.

We both cried and he held me until I was finally able to stop. We had to of Sat there for at least ten minutes just crying. When I looked at Sam again I could tell that he hadn't been able to completely hold back his tears any longer.

We were back in the guest bedroom and chairs had been drug upstairs, "What's going on, h-how d-did we get here so quickly?" I knew Seth ran but still I had no clue how we could have made it all the way over here this fast.

Seth looked at the clock, "It's been almost two hours Selena."

"Two hours?" I asked and I looked at the clock too for confirmation.

"How, why, what happened?" I asked.

"You said your head hurt, like last night," Seth began.

"Wait this happened last night and you didn't tell us?" Jake asked.

"We thought she just had a headache from crying so much," Seth said.

"Elena you can't do this from now on, anytime you get hurt, or something hurts, I don't care if you hit your head off your bed and you think that's why, you have to tell us," Sam said.

"I will," I answered.

Seth continued, "Then you just started screaming, and when we got here you kept saying things, something about people coming, and you had to save us, y-you grabbed a kn-knife," His voice was shaky and he was close to crying again, "W-we've been so worried about you, so w-we had t-to."

"It's okay, I understand, you had two bind my hands so I wouldn't… h-hurt myself," I said.

He nodded.

"We don't understand, what did all of that mean?" Sam asked.

I tried to think about what else I saw, and flashes of images popped into my head, "Vampires."

They looked at me intensely and I answered, "They're coming."


	22. Surrounded by Evil

AN: Read and Review lots!"

I'm guessing you don't mean vampires like the Cullens?" Sam questioned.

Selena shook her head, "No, worse, much worse."

"We have to begin training then, everyone must be ready, and do you know when they'll be here?" Sam asked.

"I…I can't remember," I answered.

"Selena you're going to have to focus, try as hard as you can," Sam said.

"But I… I don't want to…I'm scared. I don't like this, it scares me, I don't want to, please don't make me Sammy," Selena said.

Jacob turned my face to him, "Selena it will be okay, we're all here, please try, you have to try baby girl," Jacob said.

Selena nodded and closed her eyes.

It took a minute for her to focus and she let out a deep breath before describing what she saw, "I see something different, some kind of an explosion with fire everywhere. There's a plane. It… It crashed. I see them! They're walking away from the plane unharmed, and there's blood, lots of blood… They've been feeding. Their eyes… They're red, the color of blood itself, not like the Cullens at all."

"How many are there altogether?" Sam asked.

"Six, there's six total, three girls and their mates."

"Do you see anything about a time or date, anything at all?" He asked.

"I don't even know where they are, but they are surrounded by woods, it's…it's snowing so it has to be soon…and it's dark outside," She said, "I don't know," She opened her eyes, "It's gone."

"So what should we do?" Jacob asked.

"I guess our only warning will be a plane crash, we just have to watch the news and wait for it to happen, there's nothing else we can do," Sam said.

"But all those people on that plane, there's no way for us to save them is there?" Selena asked.

"None that I can think of, we have nothing to go on. But we will avenge their lives in the end, I promise you that," Sam said.

"But I don't understand, why would they want to come here?" Seth asked.

Selena shook her head, "I don't know."

The next day Selena was actually eager to go to school. "You don't have to go, you can take a day off if you need time," Jacob said as he pulled on his shirt.

"No, no I want to. It will hopefully take my mind off things, I need to," She explained.

"Okay then let's go, but any headaches, any at all, and you come find me straight away, you know my schedule," Jacob said.

"Okay I will, I promise." She answered.

"Good girl." Jacob said.

Selena rolled her eyes and smiled.

She managed to get through the day without any headaches but she was called out of study hall, "Selena you need to go, you're going home, Jacob's waiting for you outside."

"What's going on?" Seth asked. Selena shrugged, "I have no idea."

When she got outside Jacob was easy to find because ever one else was still in their classes. Jacob had tears in his eyes as he looked at her, "Oh my god, Jake what's wrong?"

"Sit down," He said patting the bench next to him.

She sat quickly, "Jake are you okay?"

"I am… but dad's not," Jake said.

"W-what are you saying?" Selena asked.

"The plane. You weren't seeing something that was about to happen, she was showing you something that had already happened, when you first had the headache, it was night time. The night of the crash. But she couldn't get through to you then, because of everything else you were worried about. It was Dad's plane, he was on his way back, he wanted to surprise us at home. Sam j-just got a phone call today. They had to have time to… identify the b-bodies, and find the list of everyone who had boarded the plane." Jacob said.

"No! That's not true! You're lying! Please Jakey please tell me your lying…" She started sobbing and he grabbed her and pulled her against his chest, at first she struggled against him angrily, but he held her there and she started crying as hard as she could into his chest. Jacob couldn't hold in the tears himself and he was crying hard now as well.

"W…we're never going to s-see him again," Selena sobbed, "He was gone f-for s-so long, w-we n-never got to even s-say goodbye."

Jacob held her tight, "I know, but it's not our faults, we h-had n-no clue that he wouldn't make it b-back."

"Why'd he have to go? Why did it have to be his place, why?" Selena cried.

"I don't know sweetheart, it's just the way it happened, there's absolutely nothing we can do about it, I'm sorry, it's just the way it is," Jacob said.

"It's their faults, it's all their faults!" Selena yelled and Jacob could feel her temperature raising.

He quickly pulled her up and they ran off into the tree line. They morphed into their wolf forms as soon as they hit the trees, "Whose faults?" Jake thought.

This time her change didn't make her feel any better, just more in ctonrol of her emotions now she was pissed instead of sad

"The vampires, Sam was right, we will avenge the deaths of the people on the plane but now it's even worse… NOW it's Personal."


	23. Life Equals Nothing Alone

AN: Finally updating so you all better tell me what you think if you want more, Translation…REVIEW!

We ran to Sam's as fast as we could, not stopping once. I didn't know what would happen when we got there, training maybe… I didn't care, all I wanted was to stay busy to not think. Thinking made it hurt more and right now that was a major weakness. I couldn't feel, I was numb, and I needed to stay that way for as long as possible. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way of my actions.

Sam met us out front, obviously expecting us. I expected his face to show worry, concern, fear even, but it didn't. He wore a hard serious look that immediately tipped me off that something was up. I changed back into my human form, "What is it? What's going on?"

"We need to have a meeting, we will discuss everything then. Go get ready," He ordered.

"No, I want to know now, tell me now," I growled.

Anger flashed through his eyes but then understanding followed, "Fine you're obviously right in the middle of this whether I want you to be or not."

"That's not your choice to make," I growled.

"Watch it," Sam warned.

"Selena he's not your enemy," Jake tried.

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" I shouted. I was sick of their stupid pack order alpha bullshit! My father was dead and he was never coming back, this wasn't a normal fucking situation, and I would be the one to resolve it, with or without their damn help.

Jake grabbed my wrist but I pulled it away, "Don't!"

I saw the look of hurt in his eyes, and I did my best to calm myself, "Jake I'm sorry but seriously, not now. We have to put those emotions on hold until this is over," I turned back to Sam, "Tell us."

"We found out what they're hunting, it's us. We don't know why exactly but most of the pack up north was wiped out just before your father got to the airport," Sam said.

"They were trailing him…but why not just wait then? Why would they kill him beforehand? Did they want to tip us off?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, your father couldn't have known anything or we would have been warned right away…" Sam thought.

Jake spoke up, "Maybe they did want us to know, maybe it was them declaring war against our pack."

"But why?" I asked, 'What do they have against us?" The question met nothing but silence.

Emily brought us out some clothes, "Selena, Jake, here you must be freezing!"

"Quite the opposite actually, but thank you," Jake replied.

Emily gave him a warm smile, "Well let's go inside at least, we have a little while before the rest of the pack will be able to meet, why don't I fix us all some lunch?"

"That would be great Emily," Sam said.

"Yes thank you," Jacob mumbled out of respect.

"I'm not hungry," I answered and I went to my room, giving no one any time to argue. I didn't attend the meeting later either. Just a bunch of faces feeling pity for Jake and I and arguing about what to do next. I didn't care. I had my own plans of what would be coming next.

I packed a bag with spare clothes alone, packing food would be to obvious, and I didn't want to risk trying to sneak out there. I almost didn't bother to take anything but if I needed to change back somewhere that involved humans seeing me, I couldn't be the only one not wearing clothes.

I tried not to think much about what I was doing, I couldn't, I had to stay in this numb state of mind, or everything would come crashing down around me. When I was done packing I set my alarm to vibrate at one in the morning. I had to try to at least get some sleep, and once again couldn't risk my plan failing by them hearing my phone go off so I tucked it in the pocket of my sweatpants and tried my best to sleep.

I tossed and turned for hours and my phone vibrated all to quickly for my liking. Now I was crankier than I'd been before, and I thought about just going back to bed and forgetting the plan but instead I let my anger fuel me. After grabbing the bag from under the bed I took one last look at the room, I'd considered to be mine for a long time now. I wondered whether or not I'd see it again.

That thought brought me back to my old house, and I debated whether I should stop by and see it too one last time, but I couldn't. That was sure to be the first place they'd look for me, and that would buy me some time, but I had no clue how much I could count on. I got undressed quickly and shoved my clothes in the bag, after that I dropped the bag outside first and then crawled through and jumped down myself landing as softly as I could.

The weather seemed to be on my side, it was snowing hard and I knew by the time that they woke up my tracks would be gone, and it would even aid in concealing me, allowing my white coat to blend into my surroundings. I sprinted softly and quietly towards the tree line, and then allowed my inner wolf to take over.

I shuddered at the familiar tingling sensation that ran up my spine, and in seconds I was running through the trees faster than I ever had. After putting a few miles between myself and the house I stopped, and sighed. Where was I supposed to go? I knew they were on their way here, and I knew they were coming from the North, but that's it. They could be anywhere. I let out another sigh. I guess North it is then, so I continued walking in that direction as I tried to figure more out.

Suddenly my ears jerked back at the snapping sound of a twig a few yards back. The vampires are closer than I realized! I crouched down low behind some snow covered bushes and waited. The snow was also covering up the scents, but if it was a vampire I should have been able to smell their stench from a mile away. Humans wouldn't be out this late at night, especially not in this weather. That left me with two options, animal, or wolf. But an animal wouldn't be following me.

I laid their impatiently waiting for whatever or whoever it might be to show themselves. If they had been following then they would appear soon, and I had the upper hand, I'd be ready. I got into position ready to leap out and attack whatever it might be just as I caught the familiar scent of a wolf. Great! I went through all of this trouble just to get caught!

It surprised me to see that Seth was the one who had been following, 'What the hell are you doing here?' I thought making him jump, and spin towards me.

'Me, what about you? What the hell are you doing?' He asked.

'Who else is with you?' I countered.

'Nobody, I followed you myself, but damn you're fast!' He thought.

I held back a smile, he was almost out of breath, and I could see how heavily he was breathing as his chest rose and fell, 'How long were you,…how did…" Unable to for a question I settled for baring my teeth and snarling at him instead, 'I'm not going back with you, and you can't tell anyone that I left, so just go home Seth!'

'I was hoping you would just have some sense in you to come back with me on your own, but if you choose not to there's nothing I can do, and if I go back and get someone you'll be long gone by the time we come back, so you have left me with no other choice,' he thought.

I tilted my head, 'I don't understand what you're saying."

Seth stared me straight in the eyes, 'I'm coming with you.'

'The hell you are, if they kill you, I will not be able to live with that on my conscience!' I thought angrily.

'Well it's a good thing you won't have to then, considering the fact that IF they kill me, they're going to kill you too,' He retorted.

'Seth!'

'No Selena! It is my duty to be there for you, to protect you, and I will gladly give my life to save yours, if they want you they're going to have to go through me, you can't expect me to sit back and watch as you go on a suicide mission by yourself!'

'Suicide…' The word triggered something in my mind that I couldn't exactly put my paw on but I suddenly knew two things. One was that I had the feeling it was definitely important, and two something was telling me that I shouldn't think of it right now, with Seth being able to hear me, 'Well let's go then we're wasting time.'

'That's fine by me, the longer we wait the more time I buy for the pack to find out where we are' Seth thought. For some reason my mind told me that was a good thing too, and I shook my head, 'Damn it, I can't share my thoughts right now, it's too damn confusing!'

I shifted back into my human form, grabbed the stupid bag and continued walking north, not caring enough to put my clothes back on, it was just Seth and I, and he'd seen me naked multiple times before. Okay focus! My head was aching once again, what was it that I needed to know?

Why did I suddenly think the pack catching up was a good thing? I clutched my head as another image came into view quickly and sharply, the wife, she was bleeding, suicide, she… wait… there was something different… as the woman tilted her head up I shrieked with surprise and fell backwards as she did after stabbing herself, or should I say as I did, because the woman's face wasn't hers… it was mine.

AN: REVIEW!


	24. BLACK

**AN: Just posted two new chapters very close to each other so make sure you read the one before this first; Here it is, Review!**

Tears streamed down my face as they had hers, I could see everything again and Seth's worried face came into view. I finally realized what I had to do, but I had to time it perfectly. If I stabbed myself too soon, the vampires would kill both Seth and I before the rest of them even got there. But if the rest of us got here too soon, Sam could call the whole thing off. They both had to meet and I had to play my part at exactly the right time.

"It's okay, I understand, you've been holding all your emotions back about hat happened up until now, let it out, it's alright."

I let Seth believe that that was the full reason I was crying because it was just easier that way. He didn't know what I'd just seen because all he'd seen was me fall backwards into the snow and begin sobbing. I realized that this was the last time I'd ever feel the warmth of his arms around me, and breathe in his familiar scent. That I wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye to any of them, none of them could know. I selfishly let the embrace last longer than I should have, "I love you, I need you to know that."

His eyes bore into mine and I had to do everything into my power not to look away or tell him everything, "Don't think like that, what I said before was stupid. I will protect you when the time comes, and we will both get through this together with the pack by our side, and all of us alive, do you understand me?" I stifled another heart wrenching sob and shook my head, "No Seth."

"We can still go back if you want, we can pretend like this never happened, we can lay in your bed together and wake up tomorrow and join the pack and fight together, as planned," He said.

The offer was extremely tempting but I knew that this was how it had to be, "No this is my fight! I have to be the one to do it! I've seen them, felt them, they're weak, we can take them out easily, the only reason they got my father and the other pack is because it had been a surprise," I lied. I couldn't tell him the truth, two against six was a suicide mission, hell our pack against six was, that's why what I had to do needed to be done. These vampires were old, experienced, and stronger than any we've met before. Without my sacrifice we'd all die. This was the only way.

"So what do we do now?" Seth asked. We got dressed deciding to walk the rest of the way on foot. I kept getting a feeling telling me that we were doing the right thing, going the right way, without that I probably would have given up.

"How do you know this?" Seth questioned.

"I don't know," I told him.

"Wait you don't know, you've just been guessing this whole time?" He asked.

"No I don't know how I know but I know we have to walk this way, not run, and we have to be in our human forms, everything else I was told would fall into place."

"But why?" Seth asked.

I lied again, "So that we look vulnerable, and they never expect anything."

"Ohhhkay I guess one thing out of all of this makes sense," He said.

I smiled lovingly at him, "Trust me."

Seth and I held each other's hands as we walked, if we ran we would have gotten there way too soon, and we probably walked almost an hour when it happened. We were ambushed from each direction. They grabbed Seth and I tearing us apart from each other. We were each grabbed from behind by two men. Seth tried to put up a fight but it was useless. They had their cold dead arms wrapped around our throats tightly and they squeezed hard. The man lifted me into the air, arm still wrapped around my throat, as I kicked and struggled gasping for air that didn't come. Floating dots blurred my vision at first, and they grew larger, until it was gone completely.

When my eyes fluttered open it was considerably brighter out. I was completely restrained with thick rope around my ankles, legs, waist, thighs, and neck. They weren't taking any chances.

"She's finally awake," A woman with long black hair called.

"Leave her alone!" Seth yelled angrily.

Another one, with red hair laughed, "Why look what we have here, this one's in love." Her voice was as cold as their skin, and her laughter sent chills down my spine. They each stayed close to their mate and as I scouted the area I saw the other two sitting in a tree together not far away. I wondered briefly if they were capable of feeling love at all. The way they acted towards each other showed me they did. But the way they acted towards us was the exact opposite in comparison, pure hatred, there was no in between.

"What do you want from us?" Seth asked.

"Well you two are the bait of course, for the rest of your pack, they should be awakening shortly right?" She asked. Seth growled and pulled against the restraints.

"Hey!" The man in front of me yelled, "Watch your manners boy, we wouldn't want to have to mess up this pretty little thing's skin would we?" He pulled a knife from his pocket and I clenched my eyes shut. That's what I needed. That knife…

I knew he'd do it, and I wasn't sure what would happen if he did. Our blood was supposed to smell awful to vampires, but if that was the case then why was I being told to do what I had to do? Was mine different or something? I still haven't figured that out yet but once again I was reminded that everything would fall into place. This was all planned out, ever since I had turned that day, and the fights had been stopped, maybe even before then…

"Don't!" Seth yelled.

The red haired one's mate kicked Seth in his ribs causing him to yelp loudly.

"Seth shut up!" I yelled before turning my attention to the vampires in front of me, "But why? Why kill a bunch of werewolves?" I did want to know, but I was also buying us time, and at that second we heard the familiar howl of Sam, and the rest of our pack as they joined in. My heart started racing, it was almost time.

"We have time before they get here, tell me!" I pleaded.

'This goes back way before you were born girl," He snarled.

"I want to know!" I cried.

"What you want is irrelevant, but I'll tell you anyways, a long time ago some very, very, old friends of ours were killed by your friends, well your ancestors. We are repaying the favor, we have decided that you all are nothing to us. All you do is stand in our way," He said.

"Are their others like you?" I asked.

His mate laughed, "No, we travel alone, but that doesn't matter because even if there were, you won't live to see them," She said. Well she had one thing right.

I let out a breath in relief, good, when we end this it'll all be over. I realized how much wider this had spread, I would be saving the lives of countless wolves everywhere, not just our pack alone. I knew the story they had spoken of, it was the one passed from generation to generation in our pack, and today I would end it just as it had been done before. Maybe then my story will be passed down along with it. It wasn't the worse way to die.

I looked at Seth who now stared back at me, "I love you."

"I love you too but you're going to be okay, we're going to make it through this," Seth tried.

"Oh naïve little puppy, don't make promises you can't keep. Just be happy that you might last longer than the others," The redhead spoke.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"Shut up and we'll be nice enough to let you watch," Her mate said.

I looked at Seth pleadingly, willing him to be smart for once and shut his mouth. He nodded in understanding. I knew he was thinking that we needed to stay alive long enough to help our pack fight. But only one of us would be helping in that department.

I sighed and closed my eyes listening to the still world around us. The dead silence of winter seemed more eerie then it had ever before. Then I heard it, the sound of many sets of paws coming towards us pounding the earth. There would be no time to negotiate, all hell would break loose as soon as they got here and I knew I had to be ready. The sooner I got to that knife the better, I had to act quickly before too many of us got injured, or worse… Hopefully only one living breathing soul would leave this earth tonight. That was the plan anyways.

The vampires in the tree hopped down to join the others, and they all froze like statues, unmoving. I had another feeling that it would be safe to give Seth another message but I had to act quickly before the others came, "Seth tell them all I love them, even Leah, promise me," I said frantically.

"Selena what the hell are you talking about?" He asked, but at that moment everything went into action.

Our brothers and sisters rushed forward, not pausing an instant just as I had been expecting. It was hectic and my eyes darted back and fourth between all of them. Leah grabbed a hold of the redhead's leg knocking her off her feet but her mate rounded on lea and threw her off. Leah yelped in surprise at the vampire's strength and landed on her side but I watched anxiously as she stood back up and went in for another attack, this time with Paul's help.

Embry yelped and fell to the side after being punched square in the face by the tree girl. He struggled to regain his balance, and keep up the fight but he was getting massacred out there taking hit after hit from both of the tree vamps. They all were.

Meanwhile Jared was struggling to hold his ground against the black haired woman.

Sam and Jake had the man with the knife surrounded by both sides and I quickly turned my attention to them.

"Jake!" I yelled, "get the knife!" They jumped on him and he was immobilized just long enough for Jake to turn and snatch the knife from the man's pocket. Jake sprinted to me and cut my neck and hands loose, "Jake, Jake I got the rest go!" I told him.

He nodded and kissed my forehead before turning back into his wolf form. I couldn't risk him running to cut Seth loose next, I had to use every second of time I had. I tore through the remaining binds on my waist legs and ankles. Thinking about what I had to do the whole time. About how I was going to have to force myself to do it without giving it a second thought, but what happened next made it so much easier.

"Let go! That's all you have to do! Give in!" I heard.

"I do," I answered aloud, and I suddenly felt safe and warm, like someone was embracing me, and al I had to do was watch while it happened, because she took over from there. Tears streamed down my face just as they had in the vision and then I felt my arms lifting the knife into the air.

"NOOOO!" Seth Screamed, and my eyes darted to him at the last second and I mouthed, "I love you."

A sharp stinging pain sliced through my stomach,, and shot through my whole body. I watched as the vampires immediately stopped what they were doing and ran towards me. But before they could reach me my vision faded away into darkness.

**AN: REVIEW!**


	25. Awake and Alive

**AN: It has been a very long time since I have updated this story. I hope you all think it was worth the wait I made it nice and long so enjoy and do not forget to review! More review more likely I am to post sooner lol Review!**

What happened? It's dark... Why is it so dark? Am I dead?

"Anything?" Sam asked.

Sam! I never thought I'd be so happy to hear your voice!

"She's stable I'm sure she'll wake up any time now. She's just resting."

Dr. Cullen? Great more vampires...

Vampires! What happened is everyone okay? I have to find out! I have to wake up and talk!

"That's great news!" I heard Seth yell.

"When she does I'm gonna kill her," Jacob said.

"I'm with you on that," Sam agreed.

"Don't you guys think maybe..." Seth began.

I heard a chair move, "Sit down and shut up, you are so lucky we've been too busy to deal with you or believe me I would..."

"Jacob not now," Sam said, "sit Seth."

I stiffened they're pissed!

"Selena?" Sam asked making me flinch.

"You wouldn't be pretending to sleep would you?" Sam asked.

I finally found my voice, "Sorry Sammy," I answered lifting my heavy eyelids.

Seth sprang up but he was pushed back down by Jacob who looked at me worryingly, "Selena?"

I looked down at my body under the blanket expecting to see a lot of blood, but there wasn't any. All that remained was a faint scar.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Two days," Dr Cullen answered.

"Well where is everyone? Is everyone okay?"

"Just a broken nose for me, and other minor injuries, nothing the doc here couldn't handle," Embry answered grinning. I smiled at him.

"Go let everyone know she's awake," Sam said.

Embry left and a few moments later I laughed at the sound of our pack cheering.

"You have a lot to explain to everyone," Sam said.

"She should rest a little longer first," Dr Cullen advised.

"I'm okay really, I'm a little tired but the headache is gone," I began.

"Save it for the meeting, which will be tomorrow," Sam ordered.

"But I have so much to," I began.

"You will get your chance," Sam said glancing at Carlisle "Now be respectful."

"No offense but I am not talking to a bloodsucker right now," I answered.

Sam was face to face with me in a heartbeat, "that man just helped save your life, and our family."

"Man?" I asked angrily but I began to feel guilty as Sam's eyes bore into me and the words sank in.

I nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry, thank you Dr. Cullen."

He nodded and gave a half-hearted smile making me feel even worse.

"I really am, I shouldn't have said that," I added.

He nodded again, "it's okay dear, I understand."

I looked over at Jacob who hadn't said a word, tears filled his eyes instantly and I began to cry reaching out for my brother, knowing how hurt he must have felt.

He sat on the bed and hugged me tightly,"I never would have made it without you. Don't you ever do that to me again!" He sobbed.

"I know Jakey, I know, and I am so sorry," I answered.

"I thought I lost you too. I thought I was all alone," he replied.

I couldn't answer for a moment but I finally managed to say, "Even without me, you know you'd never be alone."

He pulled away and smiled at me, "you know what I meant."

I smiled back, and tried to brush away my tears when I nodded.

He put his hand on mine and squeezed my palm, "You are still in so much trouble."

I nodded, "Figures, when am I not? I do have some really good explanations though."

"Don't count on it," he said then he kissed my forehead and let the anxious Seth have his turn. Seth practically jumped on top of me, "I missed you so much! What the hell is wrong with you?"

I gave him a fake shocked look and a gasp, "You're siding with them, what the hell is wrong with you?"

He smiled, "It's so great to have you back that I can't even stay mad at you!"

I laughed, "I love you too."

"Alright Seth that's enough, let her sleep," Jacob said.

"But..." Seth began.

But he shrank away at Sam's voice, "You heard him Seth, besides we have matters of our own to discuss."

"Guys he didn't know anything, it was all my fault I tricked him into believing that there were only a couple vampires and they were weak, and I saw the two of us defeat them, Seth really had no clue," I tried.

"Seth left the house after hours, and without consulting us, just the same as you," Sam said.

"Only to try to bring me back," I tried.

"Which he did not do. Instead he went with you which could have gotten the both of you killed," Jacob said.

"But Ja..."

"No Selena," Seth interrupted, "They're right and I deserve whatever they are going to do to me."

"Good. Now that that's settled go to sleep before I make you drink a whole bottle of NyQuil," Sam warned.

I nodded and rolled over in my bed, that stuff is disgusting, "Goodnight guys I love you. Goodnight, Dr. Cullen," I muttered before passing out. Apparently I was more tired than I thought because I was out in seconds.

Sam's POV:

I am furious with Seth too but unlike Jacob I am able to control my emotions better than he is. I'd let him deal with his little sister but I wasn't going to allow him to deal with Seth. I didn't want him to blame Seth for everything and accidentally hurt the boy, "I'll take care of him, you can deal with your sister later."

Jake nodded, "You act like I like punishing them or something, I don't care do what you want."

I grabbed his hand which was balled into a tight fist and held it up to him, "You're pissed off Jake and I..."

He pulled away, "AND YOU'RE NOT?"

I spoke into his ear now for further privacy, "Watch it. I understand you're angry but this is not all Seth's fault you need to calm down now."

He breathed a heavy sigh and I saw tears come back to his eyes.

I pulled him into a tight hug, "I know," I broke the hug, but left my hands on his shoulders looking him right in his eyes, "Go take a walk and cool down. Selena's safe, she's asleep."

Jake nodded, "I'm sorry."

I nodded too and he made his way through the crowded kitchen and outside. I caught the eye of my lovely wife, who was busy cooking, and smiled at her. I too joined the crowd and kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled and kissed me back, "I am so glad she's okay."

"We all are," I answered, "I'm going to be a few more minutes but I'll be back."

She glanced at Seth who was fidgeting in the corner of the room and nodded, "be easy."

"You always say that, he can take it he's a wolf," I smiled at her and she gave me an 'I mean it' look, "Don't worry babe, I've done this before. Come on Seth."

We exchanged one final smile, and then I followed Seth. He kept glancing back at me nervously. I pointed to the stairs and he quickly jogged up them. Selena was in our room so, "We can use her room for the time being."

Seth nodded and opened Selena's door. He sat on the bed and hung his head not wanting to look in my eyes. I could practically see the guilt seeping out of him, and could not wait for this to be over so he could go back to being the snarky but lovable little brat he has always been.

I sighed and sat on the bed next to him. I watched him and waited patiently. He finally lifted his eyes to mine and I could tell that he was already on the verge of tears. His eyes made contact with mine for a brief second before he quickly looked back down at his lap.

"Look at me Seth," I ordered.

He looked up at me guiltily.

"Do you understand what you did Seth?"

"I was so stupid Sammy, I am so sorry. I put Selena's life in danger I should have..."

"Stop Seth," I began.

A tear rolled down his cheek but he immediately quit speaking.

I ran my hands through my hair agitated and tried my best not to yell the next sentence without really succeeding, "Do you not understand? Are you really this blind! This isn't all about Selena!"

Seth flinched away from me and I continued, "You put your life in danger too does that not mean anything to you? Do you not understand why Jake and I are so disappointed in you? Selena made her own choices, and you just let her. You decided to risk your life as well and all it would have taken was one little phone call Seth. We could have lost both of you!"

My eyes burned with angry tears just thinking about it. To lose a little brother and sister in one day, that would be unbearable.

More tears streamed down Seth's face, "I'm so sorry Sammy I didn't even think about that. Selena said they were weak and there were only two, and I thought you would be proud of us. I just wanted to make you proud."

"Seth even if you two would have taken down all six of them by yourselves you would still be getting this spanking," I explained.

"Wait what? Why?" Seth asked.

I shook my head at him and pulled him down across my lap, "Maybe this will help you figure it out."

"Sammy wait!" Seth tried but I started spanking him swiftly. The little brat could really irritate me sometimes, "Have you not been listening to a word that I have said?"

"Sammy ow please Sammy ow Sammy I am so sorry Sammy please," Seth tried.

I was not holding back any of my strength I knew Seth could take it and I wanted him to know how serious I was, "What did I say Seth?"

"Ow Sammy Please!" Seth whined.

I shook my head and pulled down Seth's khaki shorts.

"Sammy no please!" he begged.

"You better answer me Seth or your boxers are coming off next," I warned.

"I don't know Sammy!" Seth whined. He shrieked when I pulled his boxers down too, "Wait I answered Sammy I answered!"

I kept it up not slowing down my pace for a second, "'I don't know' isn't good enough Seth why did I say we were disappointed in you?"

"B-because I put my life in danger," he answered.

"So?" I asked.

"So it would have b-been ow wrong for me to owww go, even if I knew we could take them," Seth said.

"And?" I asked.

"and I sh-should have called y-you," he answered.

"This is never going to happen ever again right?" I asked.

"Ow y-yes Sammy ow please Sammy it h-hurt so m-much," he sobbed.

I stopped and lifted him up, "Stay."

I went to the bathroom and grabbed Selena's wooden paddle brush and came back. I tried not to think too much about Seth's pleas. I could not let him get off easily with this one. I would make sure that he never put his life in danger ever again. Next time something like this happens, if it ever does, he will call me. I'm sure Jacob isn't going to go easy on Selena either. I sighed and took a deep breath before reentering Selena's bedroom, brush in hand.

Seth looked at me and I watched his expression change when he noticed that I was holding it. He tried unsuccessfully to back up but he got tangled in his shorts and almost fell before I caught him.

"No! Sammy no! He struggled against my grip and I did my best to steady both of us without him falling, "Damn it Seth hold still I am trying to help you!"

He stopped struggling and regained his balance, "Sammy please you can't, I'm sorry!"

I shook my head at him again, "I know you are but this is important and I am going to make sure you never do this again."

"But I won't Sammy I swear, please," he tried.

"Seth right now you are getting fifty, if you continue to fight me I will add more, now stop it," I warned.

"But Sam I-"

My eyes widened in amazement that even in this situation he still had the nerve to argue with me.

"Sixty," I said crossing my arms.

"Sammy!" He whined.

"Seventy," I said raising my eyebrow and daring him to continue.

"Okay! I'm sorry I'm done fighting I swear, please Sammy don't add any more," he finally agreed.

"Good," I said sitting back down and pulling Seth into the same position he was in a few minutes ago.

He was jumping with each swat and he kept apologizing but by thirty he finally gave in and just laid there. I gave him the last forty quickly and was probably as relieved as he was when it was finally over. I patted his back signaling to him that we were done and he stood up slowly pulling his clothes back up. He tried to wipe the years from his face as best as he could.

I stood up in front of him and waited patiently for him to collect himself, "I love you Seth don't you ever do that to us ever again do you hear me?"

He nodded and opened his arms. I quickly embraced him and stroked his hair, "it's okay all is forgiven."

He smiled and separated from me, "thank you."

"You're welcome, but I think I did forget to mention that you are grounded for a month," I grinned evilly.

He gave me his best pouty face but he couldn't help smiling back. I ruffled his hair and ran down the steps.

"Hey!" He yelled and he chased after me.

This time Emily was the one barking out the rules, "Hey guys Selena is sleeping! Quit running in the house!" She tried.

We both gave her pouty faces now and I went up and have her a quick kiss, "Sorry babe I guess we will just have to... run outside the house!" I finished quickly taking off.

Seth chased after me and I spun dodging him twice, "Whatcha gonna do pup? Huh? Huh?"

I froze when I saw Jacob walking out of the trees and Seth tackled me, "First rule of fighting, don't take your eyes off your opponent."

I smiled at him, "Really and what's the second?"

Before he could answer Jake knocked him over and started tickling him, "Be constantly alert and aware of your surroundings."

AN: Don't forget to review!


	26. Cinnamon

**AN: MalllieexxPotter should be very happy, I updated both of your favorites. Don't forget to review on this one too! That goes for all of you readers! I hope you enjoy...**

**I froze when I saw Jacob walking out of the trees and Seth tackled me, "First rule of fighting, don't take your eyes off your opponent."**

**I smiled at him, "Really and what's the second?"**

**Before he could answer Jake knocked him over and started tickling him, "Be constantly alert and aware of your surroundings."**

"S...stop... Jacob please... Stop I c...can't breathe," Seth choked out between laughs.

"3rd rule of fighting?" Jacob asked.

"Sh...show m...mercy," Seth gasped.

Jacob smiled and held his hand out, "Always show mercy when possible."

Jacob's expression turned serious, "What's the most important rule?"

Seth hung his head, "Fight with your pack beside you, I am so sorry Jake."

Jacob clasped Seth's shoulder making him cringe, "I forgive you, and I am glad you're okay."

Seth hugged Jacob tightly and Jacob smoothed his hair. Sam smiled.

The next day Selena woke up feeling completely healed. She checked her stomach and was surprised and happy to see that the scar had completely disappeared. For the first time in a long time she was able to feel relief. Well some anyways. After she explained everything to the pack and dealt with whatever punishment her older brother, and her pack master, decided to give her this would all be over.

Tears of joy welled up in her eyes, she had done it. She had helped to avenge her father's death and save the lives of the rest of the pack members. Her job was done. Her mission complete. She flopped back on the bed and giggled to herself, finally!

I jumped out of bed and quickly put some clothes on. I grabbed one of Sam's black t-shirts, and a pair of Emily's denim shorts. I looked at yself in the stand up mirror and smiled with renewed glee while I patted my hair down, "Perfect, better than new."

I skipped out to the kitchen and inhaled deeply, "Mmm... Cinnamon rolls my favorite, they smell amazing!"

"They just came out, sit down, have some," Emily smiled.

"Hey the pupsqueak's awake!" Yelled Embry.

I flipped him off when Emily wasn't looking, and laughed.

"Eh-em," Jacob cleared his throat.

"Heeeeyyy Jakey, I didn't see you there," I gave him my sweetest please don't kill me yet smile.

He shook his head and pulled up a chair next to me, "I'll pretend I didn't see you either."

I paused from pulling my first cinnamon roll apart to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. He smiled.

"So where is everyone?" I asked.

"Training," Embry answered.

"Again, why? what's up?" I glanced back and forth between the two of them.

"No reason, just Sam being Sam," Embry said shrinking away from Jacob's glare.

"What?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Shouldn't you be out there too?" Jacob asked.

"I was hungry," Embry answered.

"Save some for the others," Emily scolded mildly.

"This is only my second, this piggy over here is working on her third," Embry whined.

"Sorry Emily," I smiled.

"You're fine dear eat your fill." She Smiled at me, I love Emily, "She hasn't eaten in two days, what's your excuse?"

"The metabolism of a growing wolf," He smiled. She smiled and shook her head, "Oh Embry, Embry, Embry."

"Embry!" Seth yelled non jokingly.

Embry almost fell off his chair, "H...Hey Sam, what's up?"

"You better be, since you decided to cut out early. I want five laps. Go now," Sam ordered.

Embry sighed, "Thanks for the food Emily, it was great," He gave me one last look on the way out, "I'm glad you're okay little sister. It is really good to have you back." He gave one last beaming smile and jogged off.

Leah glared at me as she stomped angrily over to me. She lunged at me, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

I shrank away from her, and Sam grabbed her wrists holding her back, "Easy Leah, easy!"

Paul looked sad and hurt like he was a little kid and I just took his favorite toy away. Quil remained and simply nodded at me. It was amazing how that one little gesture could tell me so much it was as if he had said, "I respect what you did and I am grateful, welcome back."

I nodded back and then turned to Leah and stood, "Well you were never my biggest fan. There's much to explain, please don't be upset Paul, I'm fine. We are all fine."

"Not emotionally we aren't 'fine'" She said air quoting the last word, "You had us... You had everyone worried sick! You can't even begin to imagine what you put us through during the last couple of days!"

"I didn't mean to," I whispered quietly tucking the strands of hair behind my ears.

Leah rolled her eyes, "When do you ever?"

My eyes felt prickly with the warning of tears, "I'm sorry but I really can explain."

"Say whatever you want but it's not going to change anything. Nothing we've been through recently can be changed by a few words, we can't just forget all of this ever happ..."

"And we shouldn't," I answered matter-of-factly, "If we were to do that then almost all of this will have been a complete waste. We need to remember this and we must help others understand it." Embry entered just on time.

I took a deep steadying breath, "Those vampires were friends of the ones from the old story. They were very old and very skilled. Even with ten more wolves we probably couldn't have defeated them. No matter how hard we trained. They would have wiped us all out and enjoyed themselves doing it. We were no match," I explained.

"There is something I don't get," Seth asked, "you're a wolf, not a human like in the story. So how did, why did they want you so much?"

"It wasn't me, all of it, the fighting ritual, the visions, the headaches, the stabbing, she did it all. All I had to do was let go and her," I explained.

"How did you know it was going to work?" Jacob asked.

I shrugged, "I didn't," I answered making him cringe, "It was the only chance I had and I took it. She told me everything would be okay and I believed her and now, here I am."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam asked.

I crossed my arms and looked around, "Really? Would you have ever let me try?"

"Well why not wait for them to come to us?" Paul asked.

"I couldn't risk it, I had to catch them by surprise if they had killed any of us first... I just couldn't risk it," I explained.

"Is that why you didn't wait for us? How did you know they wouldn't kill you first?" Leah asked.

"Yes, I had to make sure I was alone and first, I didn't want Seth to come along I swear he followed me. I had to time it perfectly, just long enough for them to believe they were using us as bait, and just short enough that I had time for you all to get to me when she...um... took over..." I said absent-mindedly rubbing my stomach.

"So you had no clue as to whether or not you would survive?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head, "Nope, not really. It felt safe and warm, and she told me to let go and I did. She told me it would be okay, but I did," I said starting to tear up again.

"Did what?" Jacob asked.

"Think I was going to die," I answered honestly.

They all froze and looked at me sadly, even Emily turned to listen now.

"And you were fine with that? With leaving us?" Seth asked.

I tried to blink back my tears, "If that was the only option then yes. In order to save all of you, I was willing to make that sacrifice. It probably wouldn't have worked if I hadn't been."

"I've heard enough to know that," Leah paused, "your an idiot! You think everything would have been fine if you died. Can you imagine the turmoil you would have put your brothers through? Seth through? All of us through?

"But you would all be alive!" I yelled getting frustrated now, at her, at myself, and at everyone else.

"Barely," Jacob said.

Seth nodded, and Emily was now in tears as she left the room, "E-excuse me."

Sam ran his hands through his hair clearly struggling with his emotions, "The pack is dismissed for today, Selena is safe, we all are and we've all heard what she has to say, now we all need time to cool off. Training will continue tomorrow after school hours as planned."

Sam followed after Emily to go comfort her.

"Let's go Seth," Leah stormed off and Seth gave me a quick hug before running after her.

The others left quietly and then Jake and I were the only two left.

Jacob tried to leave the room but I grabbed his wrist, "No, please don't do this to me Jakey please."

"What do you want me to do?" Jacob asked.

"Get mad, let it all out. Spank me until I can't sit for a month, I don't care! just please," I cried, "Please don't shut me out!"

I froze in a brief moment of shock when he pulled me into a tight desperate hug. I came out of it and hugged back as I cried into his chest, "I'm sorry Jakey, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt all of you. I didn't realize... I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

I heard the hint of a smile in his voice that was bitter sweet, 'You never do."

**Review! Do not forget!**


End file.
